Closed Book
by carebear044
Summary: Gabriella is a closed book. She listened to her friends problems so she wouldn't have to share hers. Cue brown haired blue eyed boy and now Gabriella finds herself not only sharing her thoughts but also having thoughts to share.
1. New Kid

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

**AN: So this is my newest story. It's actually been written and re-written like 3 or 4 times because I kept somehow deleting it and being unable to retrieve it. It took me a while before I finally got something out that was remotely as good as the first time I wrote this. I really am mad that I deleted it********. Now I backup all my files and save them on my USB drive and all that jazz. Anyways, this is just kind of a story; it has no relevance to my life and doesn't have any deep meaning. So enjoy, and review?**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

It's amazing what you can hide just by putting on a smile.

My name is Gabriella Montez, and I'm a closed book. You want to get to know me? No chance in hell. Don't think I'm a bitch because that is definitely not it. I am probably one of the nicest people you will ever meet. Confused? Well, allow me to explain.

I'm told that I am nice, sweet, caring, smart, loyal…blah blah blah. I probably am all those things. It's what I want people to think. I want people to feel like they can talk to me. Feel like they can come to me with any problems they might be facing. It's how I hide.

I listen to others peoples' problems so I don't have to tell mine. A few months ago I wouldn't have even told you this much.

So, this little plan of mine was working out sooooo great until _he _came into my life. He changed everything…

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

Life can change drastically in no time at all. I would know.

My name is Troy Bolton and I'm just your average guy. Or I was… See I moved to Albuquerque a few months ago. That might not sound like anything too drastic but it sure changed my life…

Before here I was just entirely normal. I played sports and video games, I dated the occasional girl (nothing too serious or too manwhoreish), I hung out with friends and I went to parties. I was living the life of every other teenage boy in America.

Now… now I have all these deep thoughts and intense feelings and I've become so obsessive!! It's not normal and it's all because I moved here and met her.

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella**

_A few months earlier_

"Hey did you hear?" Taylor asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Hear what?" I love gossip…

"There's going to be a new kid this year." Seriously? Did Taylor honestly look excited by this?

"Oh yeah, I think I heard something about that…" I had, I just tried to block it out.

"Why aren't you excited?" Damn, she's on to me… new course of action.

"Of course I'm excited! Do you know who it is?" Hopefully my perfected fake enthusiasm worked.

"Yeah… his name's…. Troy Bolton?" Great it worked. Troy Bolton? What kind of name is that?

"Really, so it's a guy?" If I sound interested she won't ask many questions.

"Yes. Hey! Maybe he's hot and you can finally get a boyfriend!" Not likely…

I just chuckled politely at this. As if I would tell my best friend that I don't want a boyfriend… ever. She would go ballistic and probably give me some lame ass speech on how love is the greatest emotion and everyone should experience it… yada yada yada

So Taylor has starting talking about a problem her and Chad are having with their relationship. This is a type of conversation I'm comfortable with. I can handle myself here because all I have to say are words of wisdom and advice rather than my own feelings and thoughts. I thrive off other peoples problems… I'm the go-to.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Chad greets everyone before taking his seat next to Taylor at our lunch table. There is some boy lingering behind Chad. Strange much?

Everyone seemed to have noticed the boy lingering except Chad.

"Chad, it appears you've picked up a follower." Of course Sharpay would be the one to point this out. Chad turned and noticed strange boy.

"Be nice Shar. Guys this is Troy Bolton – the new kid." I'm sure he loves being referred to as that. "Take a seat man."

Troy walked over and took the last empty seat straight across from me. Now I can actually see him – brown hair, blue eyes, muscular, average.

"Hi, my name's Sharpay. I'm the head of the drama club, I star in all the schools musical and one day I'm going to be a star!" She sounded as if she rehearsed this, which she probably has.

"Hey, I'm Zeke."

"Taylor McKessie."

"I'm Kelsi"

"Ryan Evans."

Everyone took turns introducing themselves and shaking Troy's hand. Now everyone's eyes are on me. My turn I guess.

"Gabriella Montez, it's nice to meet you." I said with a flash of my famous genuine smile. He returned the smile and shook my hand. Great, maybe now I'll never have to talk to him again.

* * *

If only I could be so lucky.

Troy ended up in my 5th period class. Normally this would've been fine except for the fact that none of my friends are in this class and since Troy has only really met my friends he doesn't know anyone except me. Now I could be mean and not talk to him or I could be the person everyone knows me as and ask him to sit with me. Sigh, it's so hard to be nice sometimes.

"Hey Troy, over here!" I'm gonna regret this.

"Oh, hey. Gabriella right?"

"Yup, that's me."

"God, it's nice to know someone in at least one of my classes. Well besides gym." Chad was in his gym class. I knew this from lunch.

"It's such a small school soon you'll know everyone." Why am I so reassuring?

"My old school had over 3,000 kids… in my grade." Oh, great I get to here all about the big bad city.

"Really? It must have been huge."

"Yeah… I kind of miss it."

"I can't blame you."

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Oh shit, a question. A question about me and what I like… a question that I am sooooo not going to answer.

"Oh look, Mrs. Darbus is here" Saved by the crazy teacher! It's not often someone asks me a question that's not asking for help or advice… all the more reason to steer clear of Troy.

* * *

"Oh. My. God! That new kid is sooooo hot!!!" I don't know why I talk to Sharpay on the phone; she's bound to pop my ear drum.

"Shar, calm down. You have a boyfriend remember?" You'd be surprised at how often I must remind her of this.

"I know, I know…" She's probably the only girl on the planet to be this upset about having a boyfriend.

"Shar, if you don't like Zeke…"

"WHAT?! Of course I like Zeke!!! I love him!" I knew she was going to say this; I just needed her to remind herself.

"I know. So did you call just to tell me about how hot Troy Bolton is or is there actually meaning to this phone call."

"So you think he's hot too?" Of course she would only hear that part.

"I never said that." I suppose he would be attractive if I didn't hate him so much.

"Whatever Gabs. But no, I actually called because I need some advice…" Ahhh, the familiarity of problems.

* * *

So it's been about a month and a half since Troy moved here. Everyone in my group of friends has become great friends with him so he is now part of the gang. I suppose people think I'm friends with him too even though I still dislike him (and no one knows). My dislike for Troy has only grown in the amount of time he has spent at our school. Why you may ask?

Because _every stinkin' day _Troy tries to ask me a personal question. Well I guess to most people asking something like "So, how long have you lived here?" wouldn't be considered personal, but to me it is. It's like he's trying to get to know me and I don't like it.

Of course I haven't answered a single one of his ridiculous questions, but he still won't stop. It's like he's really determined to figure me out. Well, I'm really determined to make sure he doesn't figure me out so HA!

**

* * *

**

**AN: So that's the first chapter! I hope you like it; please tell me what you think. I honestly have no idea how long this is going to be, I'm just praying I can finally write something longer than 3 chapters. That would make my day!**


	2. The Trick is in the Eyes

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**AN: So here is the second chapter… I hope you enjoy it :D**

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

It's been about a month now and I still find myself asking similar questions _every _day. If the question asked is about anything that has to do with her personal life it's like she closes up and finds something else to talk about. Is she doing this on purpose or am I just paranoid?

"Hey Man. What's up?" It's Chad, maybe he knows something about Gabriella.

"Hey, nothing much… just thinking"

"About anything exciting?" Maybe if I actually knew anything about Gabriella I would know whether or not she is interesting.

"I wouldn't know"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad probably isn't the best person for this conversation but I'm lacking options.

"I was just thinking about Gabriella."

"The Gabster? What about her?"

"It's just that I know like nothing about her. I know I haven't been here long but I just can't figure her out." It's truly really frustrating.

"There's nothing to figure out with Gabs. She is who she is. She is all about helping other people. If anyone ever needs advice or help she is always the one to go to. She never tries to stop listening to you to throw in her own problems. I have no idea what I would do without her."

Well I guess that's _something_ but it still doesn't say much about her.

"I think I'm just being paranoid."

"Well if you ever do need anything I'm sure Gabs could help you out; she helps everyone" Great. But what if my problem was her?

I'm being ridiculous, why should I care about her or her life? Sure she's my friend but I shouldn't be trying to force stuff out of her. If she wants to tell me something then she would right? I hope so.

* * *

Fifth period. My class with Gabriella.

"Hey Troy." She greeted in the same tone she has been using since day one. Her expression doesn't reach her eyes, it never does.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?" She is going to answer the same as always…

"Oh, you know… what's up with you?" See, there it is. Same answer everyday. She actually manages to give an answer, switch the conversation focus from herself and not reveal anything with one sentence. It's actually kind of impressive.

"Nothing really, I was just talking to Chad."

"Oh yeah, what about?" Her eyes tell me she's not interested but her tone and expression say otherwise.

"You actually." Here's where most people would ask what we were saying.

"Oh… that's nice." See how annoying that is?

"Yeah, he was saying that you are kind of the go-to for people in need of help or advice." Normally I wouldn't press anything without her asking but I'm getting fed up.

"I guess that's true." She's trying to look away and stop this conversation… not today you don't missy.

"So, I was wondering…"

"Are you going to ask for help? Because I'm really busy and I just…" Damn, almost got something out of her.

"No, I'm in no need of help. I was just wondering who _you_ go to if you need help."

She's looking around for an excuse – I can tell.

"Well – I – uh,... have to pee!" She blurted that then ran out of the class. Strange…

Sigh, I really thought I almost had her there. At least I know she's human and uses the bathroom.

She didn't return again until Mrs. Darbus was into the lesson. She's tricky. I'm on to her now.

I know I said I wasn't going to pry and whatnot but what the hell? She makes me want to know. God life was simpler in L.A. There's a sentence you don't hear everyday.

* * *

It's my lucky day, Mrs. Darbus decided to give us seat work which means I get to talk to Gabriella.

"Hey" She won't look at me.

"Hi."

"So, whatcha working on?" Now she covers her work up and looks at me.

"uh… nothing." God, since when was school work personal?

"Oh, so you won't mind if we chat then?"

"Actually Troy, I really have to finish this." She _just_ said it was nothing.

"Really, what is it? Maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can"

"You'll never know unless you tell me what it is" I know I'm being kind of nosey but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Just drop it Troy okay?" She just took a tone with me. I know I haven't been here long but I have been her long enough to know that Gabriella Montez does _not _take a tone with people.

"Wha- did you just take a tone with me?" Apparently I was so surprised I asked out loud. Yes I know I'm an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it. I was just…surprised"

"Let's just forget it ever happened."

"I don't want to forget" Oops…That was meant to be inside my head.

Now I'm the one to surprise her. Good, maybe I'll get a decent response.

"What?" She's clearly confused.

"It's just you always use the same tone of voice an expression and it never reaches you eyes. This means that it's not the way you are actually feeling. And then when you took that tone with me you actually had the emotion reach your eyes. It was interesting to see."

I'd like to see her respond to that without revealing something.

"My eyes? What do they have to do with the way I spoke to you?"

"Your eyes have _everything_ to do with the way you spoke to me. You know how people say that someone's eyes are the window to their soul? Well it's totally true. A person's eyes tell you more about them than anything else. Even more than their words."

It's true. Gabriella's eyes are kind of different. They don't respond to situations. Well they didn't until she took that tone with me.

"What do my eyes say?" I can tell she's actually intrigued, it's in her eyes. And more importantly, she actually is talking about herself rather than everyone else! Progress!!

"Right now you eyes say lots of things. Your intrigued by this conversation, you're kind of pissed and then there's that thing."

"I'm not pissed"

"Just there, your words, tone and expression did not match your eyes which proves my point of your pissed."

She is pissed. Pissed that I'm getting to her. She won't admit it though, she's going to change the subject.

"That thing?" Told you so… although that question doesn't really make sense.

"What thing?"

"You said a second ago that there's 'that thing' you see in my eyes"

"Oh, that. It's just that thing that's always there. I'm not quite sure what it is yet."

"Yet?"

"Well I plan to find out."

"Oh, do you?"

"Of course. So far you haven't been co-operating though which is why I have taken such drastic measures." Why am I saying all this? I thought I said I was going to let her come to me if she had to say anything.

"I'm not following you"

"That's okay. So you didn't answer my earlier question." Maybe now she actually will.

"I probably won't now either." Or maybe not.

"I know, doesn't mean I won't ask though."

She sighed "I know.." This seems to have upset her.

"Why does it bug you so much?" Okay this wasn't the question I planned on asking but I want this answer more.

"There's nothing's bugging me." Right, and I'm the Queen of England…

"Sure there is. It bugs you when I ask questions about you." Geeez it's like my subconscious mind took over and is telling her whatever it feels like.

"It doesn't bug me"

"Did you not just listen to anything I said? If you are going to try and lie to me you are going to have to work on the eyes." Everyone's a bad liar if you just figure out how to read their eyes.

"In my defence; up until this afternoon I had no idea someone's eyes had anything to do with their lying skills."

"So you admit you lied about my questions not bugging you."

"No." This is definitely going to be a work in progress.

"It doesn't matter to me. Even though it bugs you I'm not going to stop asking"

"Why not?" Because I find you intriguing and want to know everything about you.

"Because I'm stubborn." That works too.

"Well, I hope you enjoy disappointment." Only when you're the one delivering it.

The bell rang signalling the end of class.

"See you tomorrow Gabriella."

Drama has officially become my favourite class.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So there you have it folks. I kind of found that interesting. Did you?…. Review to tell me…**


	3. The Universal Problem Solver

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**AN: Chapter numbero trios… **

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

ARRRGGHH! When did life get so complicated? Yesterday in drama class I had the absolute weirdest conversation with Troy friggen' Bolton. And the worst part? The conversation was all about me! I will admit that once he started talking I did become intrigued and therefore had a harder time thinking up excuses but now I totally regret it all.

It all started when Troy asked me who I go to for help since I'm the person everyone else goes to. This caught me completely off guard; I mean no one ever asks me this because they all just assume I solve my own problems. Why didn't Troy make the same assumption? I managed to stop the conversation – not well but I did none the less.

Then I got mad, took a tone with him and ended up in a conversation all about my eyes, that's right, my eyes!! Fear not however, today I will _not _give him any information about me. I will be sure to make my fake emotions reach my eyes – what ever that means.

"Hello Gabriella" Oh, great. He looks waaaayyy too excited for drama class.

"Troy" Why bother with the fake enthusiasm if he sees right through it, its not like I like the kid anyways.

"Don't be hasty now" He's totally enjoying this.

"I'm not being hasty."

"Okay, I will allow that for arguments sake. So what is with this new attitude towards me?" Who talks like that?

"I don't know what you are talking about" Maybe if I look away he will stop talking.

"Gabriella, don't tell me we are going back to this" It was a high hope…

"Troy, today I'm going to actually get some work done, please don't distract me I've got a lot on my plate." This is very true. I have got like 5 people jumping down my throat for advice, I have got 3 projects to get done and am still expected to have life.

"Wanna talk about it?" He looks generally interested. Well tough luck, I. Don't. Care.

"No, Troy. I do not want to talk about it"

"Well if you ever need someone, I'm a great listener." Weird, someone offering to help _me _instead of asking me to help them.

I didn't bother to answer and we both worked the rest of the period in silence. Now, this might down like a good thing especially considering all my complaining earlier but I couldn't help but be disappointed. I know more than anyone that this makes no sense but I just don't seem to have the answers right now.

* * *

"So Gabriella, about that thing I was talking to you about earlier…" She's waiting for me to acknowledge that I know what she is talking about. I could be mean and make her say it out loud but I'm not like that, so I nod in understanding.

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to say thanks. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Don't worry about it Taylor, I'm here to help." I'm not really in the mood to keep up my usually perfect charade or caring.

Apparently this didn't go un-noticed by Taylor "What's up with you today?" Picking through mental list of excuses….

"Oh, you know. I'm just tired. I was up late last night." So I'm also not in the mood to be creative either. Sue me.

"Well be sure to get some more sleep tonight. I gotta run Chad's waiting for me" Yeah, maybe I would be able to get more sleep if I actually had time to sleep!

New plan: tonight I'm going to worry only about myself. I will have a nice bubble bath, and then I will read one of my favourite books and go to bed early. Yeah, I deserve a night to myself. I might even incorporate a nice tub of Ben & Jerry's…

* * *

So plan failed. Shocker right? Nope. This wouldn't be the first time a 'Relaxing Gabi Night' has been cancelled.

I had Ben & Jerry in my hand, my ipod was blasting some soothing music, and the water in the tub was running. I was all set when Taylor bursts through my front door crying. Most people would be alarmed by this but I could piece two and two together. My guess was she got in a fight with Chad.

"Gabriella! Where are you?" Yup, that is definitely her heart-break cry.

"I'm coming Taylor." And just like that my 'Relaxing Gabi Night' has been turned into 'Comfort Taylor Night'.

"What happened?" I came downstairs to see the all too familiar sight of Taylor sitting on my couch with her head in her hands as her shoulders moved up and down and sobs broke through her mouth.

I joined her on the couch and put my arms around her. "Come on Taylor, tell me what happened" I owe her enough to put on my soothing voice.

"It's Chad." Well I already knew that.

"What did he do?"

"It's not what he did. It's what he didn't do." It was always this. Chad was an idiot. Everyone knew that. If you wanted him to do something you had to spell it out for him. Taylor hoped that he would be different with her because they 'love' each other. Pffft; love.

"Taylor, you know this is Chad we are talking about right? He's not the brightest and he really does try."

"I know! But we have been dating for so long you'd think he would remember our anniversary!" I wouldn't think so. Wait? Their anniversary isn't for another month. Yes I realize how pathetic it is to know my friends anniversary.

"Tay, you anniversary isn't until next month."

"I'm not talking about that anniversary!" She sure is snippy today.

"What anniversary then?"

"Our first kiss. If was one month before he officially asked me out…" She's telling the whole story now. I've already heard it, I just didn't know she kept an anniversary date for it.

"Taylor, I know a first kiss seems like a HUGE deal to us girls, but try and look at this from Chad's point of view."

"It's impossible to dumb myself down enough"

"Okay, then I will attempt to explain his point of view to you okay?"

"Okay…" She's giving me that wary look. Oh well. Here's goes nothing.

"So, I'm Chad. I just kissed the girl of my dreams. I'm walking on air because she is just sooo beautiful and she actually kissed _me!_ When I'm at home that night I'm replaying the kiss over and over again and still can't figure out what an idiot like me did to deserve a girl like her. She's got me thinking more than I ever had to before. She's giving me all the new thoughts and I'm so confused and crazy in love that I can't take the time to look a damn calendar to remember the date. To me the date doesn't matter. All that matters is the lingering feeling of her lips on mine. All that matters is she chose me." Okay, we all know Chad would never think these things, but this is what Taylor needs to hear.

"You really think he thought that?" No.

"Taylor, I _know_ he thought that. Now why don't you go back to Chad and remind him of that first kiss. Give him something to think about!" A smile creeps across her face.

"You're right Gabriella! I'm going to go right back over there and kiss him 'til he's blue in the face." Please don't.

"Okay Taylor. Too much information." She chuckled along with me before wiping away the rest of her tears and standing up to leave.

"Oh, and Taylor?" I have one more thought to share.

"Yeah?"

"Please try to remember its Chad you're dating. When he does these things just tell him and I'm positive he will do what he can to make you happy again."

"Okay Gabs. Thanks… Really."

"Anytime."

It's still early enough to enjoy some of my 'Relaxing Gabi Night' activities. I will just skip the bath and go straight for the good book in bed.

* * *

It only I could be so lucky. Crisis numbero deux of the night… Sharpay.

She comes running in screaming my name. Do I not lock my door?

"Sharpay? I'm right here" It's true, I was right near the door the whole time.

"Oh, there you are. You are _never_ going to believe what happened." I betcha it will be something I've heard before.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?"

"Okay, so I was at the mall shopping when someone came up behind me. You will never guess who it was." It was Troy, I am willing to bet my Ben & Jerry's on it.

"Zeke?" She hates it when I guess right.

"No silly. It was Troy! Can you believe it?" umm… yes.

"No, but why did you come all this way to tell me you saw Troy at the mall?"

"Because! I'm all confused and I don't know what to do." She's not confused; she just needs me to put her thoughts in order.

"What are you confused about?" She's confused about whether she should stay with Zeke or pursue Troy.

"I don't know if Zeke's the right guy for me and now Troy's here and I don't know if he likes me… I mean if I break up with Zeke and then Troy doesn't like me then I will look like an idiot but if I don't break up with Zeke and Troy does like me then I could be missing a really great opportunity! Oh Gabi! What am I going to do?" She has the same problem every month just with a different guy. She always stays with Zeke.

"Sharpay. Let's calm down, breathe, and look at this logically. Zeke has been here for you through everything. He absolutely adores you Sharpay! He goes shopping with you, he bakes for you, he never forgets an anniversary, and he does everything you could possibly want. Why do you want to consider a guy you don't even really know?"

"The thrill of a new guy."

"When you and Zeke go on dates what's it like?"

"What does this have to do with my crisis?"

"Just answer the question Shar."

"Okay. When Zeke takes me on dates he makes me feel like I'm the most important, gorgeous girl on the planet. He looks at me like he can't believe I'm real. The little gestures he pulls like holding hands or kissing my cheek mean more to me than _any_ of our make out sessions. He's not like other guys who look at me like I'm crazy or like I'm going to attack them! When I say something stupid or shallow Zeke doesn't make me feel stupid or shallow like everyone else does. He always knows how to calm me down which let's face it I need often. But still Gabi, I don't see how this has to do with my problem."

"Did you listen to anything you just said? Sharpay not many guys are like that and you are lucky to have found him. Do you see where I'm going with this?" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

"OMG!" Right on time. "You are so totally right! Why am I even doubting my relationship with Zeke! No one else will be able to make me feel the way he does!" There's no other guy who would stick around Sharpay for long.

"All confusion cleared?"

"Totally! Gabs you are like my girl Zeke. Well except I don't want to sleep with you or kiss you or… you get the point." Not really… I think I was just rejected?

"Totally." I chuckled. Sharpay will be Sharpay.

"I gotta go see Zeke. Bye Gabs! Love you!" Alrighty… alone at last.

12:30 am. So much for early bed time. Screw it. Ben & Jerry here I come.

Hold up! I am locking my door!!!

**

* * *

**

**AN: So this chapter basically is about what Gabriella's life as universal problem solver is like. It shows how Gabriella doesn't get any time for herself because she is always helping someone else. And I am shutting up before I give away too much. Muhahaha.**


	4. Starting to Open up? Apparently not

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**AN: So I have officially overcame my 3 chapter disorder as this is my first ever 4****th**** chapter!!!!! Be happy for me!! :D **

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

It's been about 2 weeks since I talked to Gabriella. After me probably giving her an aneurysm that one day in drama I decided to take it easy on her. Does not mean I am going to stop trying to figure her out, oh no definitely not. It simply means that I gave her something to think about and am waiting until she's had time to collect her thoughts.

My plan is going to have to change… now.

Gabriella came to school today looking totally messed up. It is so unlike her to show up looking this dishevelled. I guess most people don't notice considering she is still dressed nicely and has that smile on her face. Her smile is weaker but no one else would notice. But the thing that _really _gives her away is her eyes. I know, I know. If anyone could here my thoughts they would say "What with you and eyes?" But just like I told Gabriella, a person's eyes really can tell you everything about them. Today her eyes are filled with tragedy, scared, exhaustion, and confusion. Whether she admits it or not she needs help.

Apparently the time for planning is gone so I'm wingin' it.

"Hey"

"Oh, so now you're talking to me again?" I thought she enjoyed the silence.

"I'm sorry if my lack of conversation over the last while has offended you." Wow, that is quite the way to say 'Sorry for not talking'. I am way to strange for my own good.

"I'm not quite sure what you just said."

"Me neither" She looks as if she's going to end this conversation.

No way I'm going to let that happen "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?" Apparently she noticed I didn't ask casually.

"You look… distraught."

"Let me guess? You can see it in my eyes" There was heavy sarcasm in that. I'll ignore that.

"That's exactly it."

"What are you? Some like crazy 'eye-reader'?" Uhh… no.

"Nope, I'm just really observant." It's true. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Probably not." Didn't think so.

"Gabriella. It's quite obvious something is going on and you need to talk about it."

"No. Just drop it okay?" Absolutely not.

"I am incredibly stubborn."

"I've noticed."

"Come on. I understand that you are like some 'almighty advice giver' but it's clear that you are in need of some advice that you just can't give yourself."

"And what makes you think I want your advice." She's got me there.

"I never said you wanted my advice, I said I was going to give it you."

"Why do you care so much? Why does it matter to you whether or not I'm okay?" Good questions.

"Same reasons you care about Chad's problems."

"No Troy. Not the same reasons because you and I are not friends." Ouch.

"Good, that means I can be overly rude and stubborn towards you." Don't ask.

"No, it means you can butt out!" I would if I could.

"Alright, fine!" I'm lying. "Just tell me one thing first"

She sighed, clearly annoyed. "Depends what it is."

"I want to know if you have told _anyone_ what's going on. I don't care who I just want to hear that you've told someone." Put my mind at ease.

"No" She won't look at me. I hate it when she does that.

"Why not? Why are you trying to fix everything all by yourself?" Wow, Darbus picked a good day to not care whether or not we work.

"Troy, I am not going to talk about this right now. Please stop." Maybe my pushiness isn't helping her right now.

"Don't worry, I'm done….for now" she sighed clearly accepting that I wasn't going to give up.

* * *

I know this is kind of stalkerish but what do you expect? I'm obsessed. So, I'm on my way to her house. I have a feeling that she will be easier to open up when she isn't surrounded by people.

I'm kind of nervous. Knocking on the door now…

"Troy? What do you want?" It's nice to know that I'm the only one she doesn't try to act around.

"Hello to you too!" She's stepping out on the porch.

"Did you come here to tell me more about my eyes?" Ha. Ha.

"Umm…no. Actually I came here to see if you could help me with something."

"No! Absolutely not! I can _not_ handle anyone else's problems!" Good thing she said no because I don't actually have a problem.

"That's alright. I don't really have a problem. Well besides trying to help you. Strange isn't it. My problem is that I can't figure out your problem. Hmmm…" I have a tendency to ramble. It's a disease.

"Troy?" She broke my rambles. Good thing to because I could have gone on forever.

"Yes?"

"Could you come inside?"

"Sure."

She takes me inside and up to her bedroom. Now most teenage guys would think they are getting lucky. But me? I'm kind of smarter than that and realize she just wants to talk. And I would love nothing more than to just talk with her right now.

We sit in silence for a minute. I'm allowing her to think because this is obviously the first time. And no I do not mean that in a dirty sense. I am simply talking about her never sharing her problems!

"God you probably think I'm crazy." I would have gone with intriguing.

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Because I can't even tell my best friends how I'm feeling! I can't tell anyone!"

"I still don't think that counts as crazy."

"Then what does it count as?" I'm taking a risk here and going to sit beside her on her bed.

"It counts as someone who is so selfless that they don't want to burden anyone else because they know all too well what it's like to be burdened by other people's problems."

"I don't get it Troy. I've only known for like a month and you've already got me all figured out."

"Not quite. I'm workin' on it." She chuckled. A nice change.

"Is it wrong that even after all this I still don't want to talk about it?" Yes.

"Of course not. You don't want to talk about whatever it is. So let's do something else. What do you want to do?"

"Well it sure is different to have someone actually ask my opinion…"

"Gabriella, people ask your opinion all the time, I've noticed. You just never give it."

"I guess it's just automatic that I don't actually answer any questions directed to me."

"Until now of course."

"I'm thinking about it."

"Okay, so! What do you want to do?" This is going to be an interesting afternoon.

"I want to get out of this house and I don't want to go anywhere near Pine Street." Odd request. Now doesn't seem like the time for questions.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" I honestly have no idea where I'm taking her.

* * *

So our afternoon was basically spent doing nothing. I took her out for lunch, to the park and then back to her house. The entire time we were out we didn't speak about any issues, we basically just joked around.

"Thanks for a great afternoon Troy. It really helped get my mind off things." That was the idea.

"Any chance I get to hear what these things are?"

She chuckled lightly. "So impatient. But no Troy. Not yet." Success! She said _not yet_ which implies the time is still to come!

"Alright. I can handle that."

Gabriella's phone vibrated and it appears she has appeared to have a new text. After reading it Gabriella put on a confused face.

"I really have to go. Bye!" And she's gone before I even had a chance to realize she was talking to me.

* * *

"Hey Chad!" He looks in a rush so I'm going to stop and make him talk to me. Ha-ha I'm kind of mean!

"Hey Troy, can't talk I gotta find Gabriella!" Oh no you don't.

"Dude, why don't you give Gabriella a break." Now he stops and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you crazy? I need her help like ASAP." I'm sure this is end of the world stuff we are talking about here.

"I'm sure you do but I just think Gabriella could use some time for herself."

"What are you talking about? Its Gabs we're talking about right? She loves to help! She lives for it!"

"Did you ever stop to think about how she feels in all this? How she must feel having everyone else's problems on her back all the time?" I'm getting a little defensive.

"If she didn't want to help me then she would say so." Are we even talking about the same Gabriella?

"Chad, if I came to you right now and said I needed help really bad would you turn me away?"

"Yeah probably." Nice to know your here for me buddy.

"Okay…. Imagine someone as nice as Gabriella turning you away."

"She would never."

"Which tells us what?" Man he really is slow.

"Dude I don't have times for games." Okay, now I'm annoyed.

"She is too nice to turn away people asking for help even though she can't handle everyone else's problems on top of her own!" Do you think that was dumb enough for him?

"Gabriella doesn't have problems." Apparently not.

"Chad, what kind of person doesn't have problems."

"The Gabriella kind. Look man you are really confusing me and I want to catch Gabriella before lunch ends." The Gabriella kind? Is he serious?

"Fine, whatever. Go."

* * *

**AN: There you have it folks. Now I know it must seem like Gabriella is starting to open up but that is not a definite yet… well I know what's going to happen but you don't. HAHAHA!! And you may be all Why does Troy care so much? Well it's just one of those mysteries of the mind.**


	5. Subconsious Decisions

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**AN: Okay so this is the fifth chapter and the ideas are still flowing through my mind. This is totally new for me so I have no idea how long this story will end up being.**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

I think I'm going crazy. Not surprising. Someone living like me should have gone crazy long ago. Yesterday I actually almost told Troy everything. Troy of all people! You'd think if I was going to tell anyone it would be Taylor! Thank goodness I got a text to bring back to reality. Not saying I liked that text because it's quite the opposite. The text merely reminded me of why I'm going crazy.

"Gabs! Gabriella!!" Oh great, it's Chad.

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Nothing much, can you help me with something?" Of course, why else would anyone need to talk to me?

"Sure."

"I knew Troy was wrong." Huh?

"Wrong about what?"

"He was just talking crazy about how I should give you a break because you have your own problems or something like that. I don't know. He wasn't making much sense." He's telling people I have my own problems!?

"What else did he say?" Hide your anger Gabriella. Hide it. Okay, good.

"I don't know. He said that you are too nice to turn down people but you really don't want to help them. Crazy right? It's not like you two even know each other."

"Yeah crazy. Look Chad I really gotta go" I'm going to kill Troy.

"Hey! What about my problem?" I can hear him calling behind him but I really can't handle that right now.

* * *

Drama class, Troy is going to get an earful.

"Troy, hurry up and sit down." Oh would you look at that. He thinks I'm going to tell him my problem! HA! Any chance of that happening is officially gone now.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Why would you do that?" Oh yeah. I'm jumping right into it.

"Do what?" As if he doesn't know.

"Tell Chad I have problems and that I don't want to help him!"

"But it's the truth." Honesty, pfft.

"Don't give me that crap Troy! If I wanted people to know any of that then I would have told them. What gives you the right to tell people things about me?"

"I was just trying to ease your load."

"Well don't! See, this is exactly why I don't tell people things! Because then they tell other people and the list continues! You are lucky Chad's stupid and doesn't believe anything you said."

"Gabriella, keep your voice down unless you want more people to know that you aren't just a nice girl who loves to help people." Honestly I don't know if I can keep my voice down. For the first time in years I am losing control of my emotions. I can't let this happen! Not around people! Not around Troy!

"I'm out of here." And with that I'm gone. Walking fast enough to get out but not so fast it will start people talking. Keeping my face as composed as possible before I reach the roof.

Ahhh the roof. My hideout. My sanctuary.

* * *

Apparently my hideout isn't so secret anymore. Honestly this kid has only been here for just over a month and he already found _my _hideout. What is the world coming to?

"Hey."

"You are the last person I want to see right now."

"Well, I'm all you got right now." God, I hate him.

I'm not going to answer him.

"Look, Gabriella. I'm sorry alright. I didn't realize that I was revealing something about you to Chad. I thought it was common sense that everyone has their own problems. I didn't know that you are seen as some almighty person with no problems of your own." Almighty? Ha, very funny.

I'm still not going to answer…

"So I'm going for a monologue then. I get that. But Gabriella if you ever want time to figure out your own stuff you are going to have to turn some people away. You can't go on trying to fix things for everyone else. Especially since you can't even fix things for yourself! Now I'm sure no one else notices this but I can tell that you are going crazy with stress!" So what if I am?

"I still don't understand what this matters to you! Why are you so obsessed with trying to help me? You are being such a hypocrite!" It sounds as if I decided to talk again.

"Hypocrite?"

"Yes! You tell me that I can't handle everyone else's problems but then you come and try to handle mine!"

"I'm not trying to handle your problems. I'm trying to get you to handle them for yourself which it appears you are not doing."

"How would you know? You don't even know what my problem is!"

"You're right. I don't know what _that _problem is, but Gabriella? Let's face it. You have more than one problem on your plate." I guess that's right.

I'm going back to not answering, I liked it better.

"Ahhh. So she's not talking again. Alright. I have one question for you. Are you okay?" Whoa, hold up.

"I – uh, -- did you… just" Good job Gabriella, nice use of words.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You just asked me if I was okay." Way to go captain obvious.

"I know. And I'm still waiting on the answer." He makes it sound so casual.

"I – uh, well. No one has ever actually asked me that you know?" Oh god. I just said that out loud.

"Really? I can see that."

"What do you mean you can see that? Are you saying no one cares about me?" Well I guess that's true but still.

"No, no! I just meant that no one thinks you have problems so no one feels the need to ask if you are okay."

"But that's the thing! They are my friends! Aren't friends supposed to be the ones who know when something's up? How come none of my friends ever notice when I have something going on and then you come here and less than 2 months later you know exactly what's going on with me? See before I thought it was just because I was an excellent actor but now you've proved me wrong there because you see past everything just by looking in my eyes – which I still think is weird by the way." Wow, I think that's the longest I have ever talked without it being advice to someone else.

"Gabriella, you're friends are great people." I know that. I love them. "They don't realize what's going on with you because you don't give them anything to work with so they just assume everything is fine."

"Then why do you know everything isn't fine?"

"I'm an eye-reader remember?" I laughed.

"No seriously."

"Seriously?" I nod "I notice because…. well honestly I don't know. I guess it's because I'm new here so I'm not used to the way you act and I could tell it was off. I'm sure if any of your friends were just meeting you for the first time they would notice too." I guess that makes sense. I have been working this lifestyle since 7th grade.

"Okay fair enough. But I still don't understand why you care?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." What is that supposed to mean? "Hey, you never answered my question before." That's not surprising.

"Which question are you referring to?"

"Are you okay?" Oh, that one.

"Uh. Honestly?" I look up to see him nod "No."

I must be going nuts. I just told Troy Bolton I'm not okay. I hadn't even admitted that to myself yet!

"Okay." Okay? That's all he has to say?

"Okay? That's all you have to say?" Hmmm... Now I repeat my thoughts out loud word for word it appears.

"Yup. What did you expect me to say?" Good question.

"I don't know. In case you've forgotten I don't do this often."

"Me neither."

"Then how can you act so calm and casual like its all second nature?" So now the word _thoughts _means _words._

"Geez. It sounds like your talking about dating for the first time. Gabriella. This is just talking. Talking shouldn't be as difficult as you are making it." He has a point.

"It's not like I do it on purpose."

"Isn't it though? You try so hard to keep people out and to mask all your feelings and thoughts. There must be a reason behind it all." So what if there is?

The bell rings.

"Looks like we missed drama."

"Don't change the subject Gabriella. And I don't care if we miss all our classes." I. DON'T. UNDERSTAND. THIS. BOY!

I'm going to sigh loudly to show my annoyance and admit defeat. Let's face it, this is bound to come out sometime whether I decide to tell it or not.

He noticed my sigh and is looking at me more intently if that's possible. And he's waiting…

"Okay, now I will tell you my reason on two conditions."

"Anything."

"One: you mustn't interrupt while I speak. And Two: I don't want to hear your opinion until I ask for it so don't offer it. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Alright. So, it started in grade seven. Believe it or not, I used to be a normal person."

"Gabriella, you are normal –"

"HEY! I said no interruptions!" He motions locking his mouth. It appears we've gone back to being six.

"As I was saying… Grade Seven. My parents were having a fight which wasn't unusual at the time. It started out like any other fight until my mom started to bring me into it. She was yelling at my dad for something stupid when she started saying things like 'Do you have any idea what this is doing to our daughter? She cries at night because of you.' And then my dad would rebuttal with 'me? You think this is all _my_ fault'. Now I know this doesn't sound like something too major but for some reason it really hit me. I felt like my mom just told my dad a secret I only shared with her. She told him that I was scared of him. And before he left us that night he said 'I'm leaving. Maybe now our daughter can live a happy life'. Now I know when most parents separate they always tell the kid it's not there fault but how can I believe that when he said he was leaving to make me happy? Why would he think having no father would be in my best interest? And I always thought. If I didn't tell my mom that dad's yelling scared me then maybe he would still be here. So, since that day I vowed to never share my feelings."

"What did your friends say when your dad left?" Damn, I forgot to tell him he couldn't ask questions.

"It was like they were constantly waiting for me to break down. I kept telling them it was just a divorce and it happened all the time and eventually they got past it and stopped asking questions." Why am I telling him this again? No one knows this. Damn Gabriella, what have you gotten yourself into?

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you think."

"You told Chad earlier."

"That was a mistake. One I won't make again, and as stated earlier I really didn't think I was telling him anything." I know...

He's biting his lip, obviously holding back something. Now I'm curious.

"Okay, you can tell me your opinion now." I better not regret this.

He let's out a sigh of relief just as another bell goes… only one more period until the end of the day.

"Don't worry. I think you're going to like my opinion." I better. "I think… that is a perfect reason to hide your feelings." Really?

"So you don't think it's stupid?" I can't help but sound hopeful.

"Of course not. Gabriella. You were in grade seven! No one expects you to act rationally when something like that happens! And I'm sure your parents didn't mean to bring you into their fight. I'm sure the divorce was inevitable and they were just looking for any jabs to throw at each other." I know he couldn't possibly know that but it's still nice to here.

"But you still think it's stupid to act the way I do." Of course he does.

"No, I think that was fine behaviour… at the time. I think it's stupid that you have carried this on for so long."

"Why? I was comfortable so I felt no need to change my attitude."

"I get that. But the older you get they more difficult this attitude is going to get harder and more stressful because other people problems as well as your own are just going to get bigger and bigger."

"I don't think mine can get any bigger." I hope I mumbled that low enough.

"It could _always _be worse." Of course he heard it.

"But how do you know that?" I hadn't noticed that I was crying until now. I haven't cried since seventh grade… I reach up to touch the foreign tears.

"Fair enough, I don't know. But I do know you are one strong person and can probably handle anything." He's just noticing my tears. "I take it you haven't cried in a while?"

I chuckled lightly and shake my head. "How come I'm telling you all this? Why are you able to bring this out of me before I even decide to tell you?"

"It's because we're not friends remember?"

"I didn't mean that Troy, We –"

"No, don't!" I hate being cut off.

"What?"

"I would prefer if we weren't friends because then you wouldn't tell me anything." He's got a point.

"I don't think I would have a choice. My mind seems to make decisions without me these days."

"Well I'm glad." For some reason so am I.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Wow! That is quite the long chapter!! I use **_**a lot **_**of dialogue. I kind of like it hehehe. Review? And I would have continued this chapter until I noticed how many pages it was!! **


	6. The Truth is Revealed

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**AN: Don't ask me where this is leading because honestly I couldn't tell you. We will see what comes out of my fingers.**

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

We have breakthrough! Gabriella has revealed something more to me than I ever hoped for. But now I'm in so deep I don't know if I can get back out. Don't ask me what that means.

So after I told Gabriella I was glad her mind was talking to me she smiled at me and we just kind of sat there in silence until the final bell rang meaning time for home.

She sniffled and tried to compose herself. Wiping her eyes and fixing her hair.

"So, how do I look?" Beautiful.

"Like you've been crying…" I'm not going to lie to her; I owe her that much after all she's given me.

"Shit. I was afraid of that." Of course you were. "What am I going to do?"

"_We _are going to stay up here until most of the school leaves so you can go home without raising any suspicion from our classmates."

She smiled up at me. "Why are you so nice?" I'm not usually.

"You bring out the best in me." Hey, I think we are flirting. Interesting twist…

"You don't have to stay up here." I know that.

"I know…" Hold up, an idea is brewing… "Wait!" She jumped about 3 feet at my exclamation.

"Sorry for startling you, I just got a better idea than sitting here."

"And that would be?"

"Come on." I grab hold of her hand and we start running.

"Troy! What are you doing, I can't go down there!"

"Oh yes you can. Come on" We are now running through the halls and the only noise I hear is her excited laughter coming from behind me.

We finally reach my car and are doubled over laughing and trying to catch our breath. Strangely enough I am still holding her hand.

"So that was your brilliant plan?" She spoke after our laughter calmed down.

"I thought it worked wonders. Now anyone who saw us will just think you were crying because of your laughter. No suspicion rose." I'm a genius.

She laughs again. It's the most beautiful sound on the planet. "Why were even laughing?" I honestly don't know.

"Uhhh…because of the faces our classmates were making?" That's weak Bolton.

"Is that the best you can come up with? I didn't even notice their faces."

"Me neither." I can tell she's about to get serious. Oh well it was fun while it lasted.

"Thanks Troy, really."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just listening."

"Sometimes that's all a person needs is to be listened to. It's just different to be the listen_ee_ rather than the listen_er_."

"And I'm not used to be the listen_er_ myself."

"Well you're doing a pretty good job." I thought so.

"Why thank you."

"Well I gotta get heading home, I'll see you tomorrow?" For sure.

"Yeah, although I think we should probably go to class next time" There's that laugh again.

"Probably" Damn, I was wishing she would say we could skip again to talk more.

* * *

So, since then I haven't had a serious conversation with Gabriella. We talk more but it's mostly just joking around like that day we went to the park. She still hasn't told me her problem that is continuing to eat away at her but I'm sure she will soon. My plan now is just to make her comfortable around me and trust me. It seems to be working. Besides, I am piecing together my own clues of her problem:

- Involves Pine Street?

- Something in text reminder her?

- Is really big and on going?

That's all I can remember for now. And notice the ? at the end of every statement. None of them really make sense.

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

"_Do you even care about this family?" My mom is yelling at my dad. What he did this time is unknown. It's not like they ever actually talk about the problem. It's more just throwing words around to aggravate the other._

"_Of course I care about this family! Everything I do is for this family!" _

"_What about Gabriella?!" What about me?_

"_What __about__ her?" _

"_Do you have any idea how our constant fighting is affecting her?" No no no! Don't fight about me… stop!_

"_Key word there…__our__… it isn't just me in these fights. This is just as much your fault as my own."_

"_You are the reason I fight! Gabriella cries every time we fight. Must you keep doing things to provoke fights?" _

"_Are you saying I make my own daughter cry!?" Oh great, mom told him I cry._

"_That is exactly what I'm saying!!" No, no it's not. Daddy, she didn't mean it._

"_Well then I'm leaving! Maybe our daughter can live a happy life now!" What? Daddy's leaving because of me?_

I wake up startled and hyperventilating. Every since I unlocked that memory to tell Troy I've been dreaming about it. This isn't good.

I just heard something fall downstairs.

"Mom?" I call out. It's the middle of the night, what is she doing up?

No answer…

Okay, come on Gabriella it's just your mom. Get your ass out of bed and go check it out.

…

Fine, I'll get up.

Downstairs now and I see my mom lying on the ground in the kitchen with food fallen beside her.

"Mom?....Mom!" Phone, I need a phone! Come on Gabriella, stay calm. Get a phone and call 911 they will tell you what to do. I'm shaking, I can't stop! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! YOU'RE MOM IS ON THE FLOOR UNCONSIOUS! CALL 911!

"911 what's your emergency?"

"MY MOM IS UNCONSCIOUS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Why isn't she telling me what to do?!!!

"Listen I need you to calm down. Okay? Tell me where you live." I tell her.

"HURRY!"

"Someone is one their way. Now, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"If your mom breathing and does she have a pulse?"

"Yes, but she's still unconscious!" just then the paramedic comes rushing through the door, and the dispatcher on the phone is quickly forgotten and hung up on.

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

I am suddenly awoken by a pounding on my front door.

1:30am. Are you kidding me? I better get the door before my parents wake up – they would not be nice.

"What do you want?" I fling open the door to notice a broken down Gabriella crying on my door step.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" I'm at her side with my arms around her. She's still crying.

"---my—mom." Her mom? Does this have anything do to with her problem.

"Your mom? What happened?" Apparently the thought is too much for her to handle because her sobs overtake her ability to speak once again.

"Come on, let's get you inside." I help her up and led her into my kitchen. Once she gets a glass of water into her she starts to calm down.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I woke up because I heard something from downstairs. When I went down to see what it was I found my mom on the floor unconscious. She wasn't responding to me so I just flipped out and called 911. She's at the hospital now…" Then what is Gabriella doing here?

"Then why are you here instead of being there?"

"Because I can't do it. I can't spend one more second at the hospital!" Did I miss something here?

"Gabriella, how often do you go to the hospital?" Please say I'm wrong, please!

"….once a week. Sometimes twice." Is she sick? She better not be sick.

"Wha-, why??"

"My mom…" Okay, wave of relief. But still confused.

"I'm going to need more than that."

She sighed. This is definitely the problem that's been eating at her. "My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer just under 2 months ago. I've been going with her for her chemo sessions. Her…episode tonight was a result of the chemo. And just the other day we found out that the tumour is growing. It doesn't look good Troy." Wow. That is quite the problem.

"Come on." I grab her hand and lead her to the door grabbing my jacket and keys on the way.

"Troy, where are we going?" She's clearly exhausted.

"We are going to the hospital."

"Didn't I just say I couldn't spend another second there."

"Yes, but. You're mom is going to wake up in the hospital without any idea of what's going on and I can guarantee you that the only person she is going to want to see is you. And if you aren't going to take yourself there then I'm going to make you go." I have so many questions for her. All of which are going to have to wait until the nightmare night is over.

* * *

We have been in the waiting room now for 2 hours. We haven't talked much but I have a feeling that silence is all that's needed tonight.

"Gabriella Montez?" Wait over…

"That's me."

"Your mother is awake now. You can go see her."

"Thank you." Gabriella gets up. Should I come? No, I should stay. Gabriella turns to look at me.

"Troy, I'm going to need you in there" She made my decision for me.

We walk into the hospital room to find Gabriella's mom sitting up with a weak smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom."

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"Mom, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"You are too good to me." She notices me for the first time. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Troy. Troy this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Troy. What brings you here this late hour?" Good question.

Gabriella jumped in before I could answer. "Troy was out for a drive and saw me walking and offered me a ride." Thank goodness she's the queen of excuses.

"Oh, well thank you Troy."

"Anytime."

"Mom, you should get some rest. I'll be back after breakfast to get you out of here."

"Alright. Goodnight sweetie. Night Troy."

"Goodnight mom." After a quick kiss on her mother's forehead we are out the door.

* * *

Once we are out the doors Gabriella smiles. "God I hate hospitals." She must have just needed to see her mom was alright. I like this Gabriella much better.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Please don't say you want to go home.

"Well it is 4am…"

"Early breakfast?" Say yes.

"Sure."

**

* * *

**

**AN: man oh man. I planned on including breakfast in this chapter but it got way too long. So next time will be breakfast and answers… I can't wait to write it. **


	7. Breakfast, Answers, & Advice

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**AN: Chapter Seven. And too those confused as to whether this is going to become a like crazy depressing cancer story, it's not. That is just a bump along the way.**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez **

So it's 4:30 in the morning and I am at Wally's Waffle House – Your 24 Hour Stop for All Your Syrupy Needs! Troy has been great tonight. I finally told him my problem and he is yet to really say anything about it so I am assuming that the questions are coming and for this first time in a while I decided that I am going to answer them straight up.

"Here are your waffle's miss" The waitress is way too happy to be working a graveyard shift.

"Thanks." I look over at Troy who is covering his waffles in waaaayyy too much syrup. "So…?"

"So what?"

"Are you not going to say anything about what I told you earlier?"

"Not unless you want me to." Do I? When did life get so confusing?

"Uhh, I don't really know what I want."

"That's understandable"

We sit in silence while we eat our waffles. I think over everything and make a decision.

"Okay," Troy looks up suddenly interested. "I want you to ask me questions. Ask me anything."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I will answer honestly. I swear."

"Okay, but if ask anything too personal don't worry about it, just tell me to stop and I will." Could you please be a normal teenage guy and stop being so perfect?

"Fair enough,"

"Alright. That first day when we went to the park and stuff, what was with that text message that made your mood change so suddenly?" I'd almost forgotten about that day.

"Oh, it was just a text from my mom reminding me about her chemo appointment that afternoon." I've received so many of these text yet they still hurt to read.

"Okay. And what's on Pine Street?" When did I mention Pine Street?

Troy must've noticed my confused expression. "You mentioned it the same day as the text; you said you didn't want to go anywhere near there."

"Oh right, that's just where my mom was diagnosed. You know that cancer centre by the diner?" He nods.

"Okay, that's it for my questions." Seriously? I was expecting something harder.

"Is it wrong that I expected some really deep questions that would be really hard for me to answer?"

He chuckled. "No, I guess I have been giving off that 'I'm a deep thinker' vibe but really I'm not deep at all."

"I don't know, eye-reading is pretty deep." I teased him. I just teased a boy. Something strange is going on with me.

After some more care-free flirting – yeah that's right I flirted! – things got serious again. It's kind of amazing how we can go from flirting to seriousness with no problem at all.

"So, I asked my questions; is there anything you want to say to me?" Hmmm….

"Let me get back to you on that one."

"Take all the time you need." Okay, his perfectness is driving me up the wall.

"Stop that!"

"I'm confused. Stop what?"

"Being so perfect! What happened to pushy, sarcastic, annoying Troy? You are so understanding and patient and perfect! It's driving me crazy!" Uh-huh good job Gabriella, way to get mad at the only person in your life you can talk to.

"I'm…sorry?" Oh god.

"Look Troy…"

"No Gabriella, it's okay. You're right. This isn't really me; I'm just trying to make you realize you can trust me."

"I already realized that if you hadn't noticed."

"Okay good. Because that was totally stupid of me considering I've been telling you that you should be yourself and then I come around here acting totally different. I'm sorry." I'm getting confused.

"How's this sound… you forget I ever said that to you and I pretend I'm not an idiot?"

He laughed "Deal" Did he just call me an idiot?

"Well I should probably get back to the hospital. And you probably want some sleep."

"I will come back to the hospital with you."

"No, don't worry about it. You're parents are probably going to be worried and you've already done more for me than I deserve."

"At least let me give you a ride." Oh, I just assumed he was going to. Oops.

"That would be perfect."

* * *

Awkward moment… sitting in Troy's car in the hospital parking lot. I can't just get out of the car and leave, but what am I supposed to do sitting in the car?

"Oh! I just remembered I left my car at your place." How am I supposed to drive me and my mom home?

"Well that's okay. Why don't you give me a call when they discharge your mom and I will come pick you guys up and take you to your car?"

"Thanks Troy. You really are being too good to me."

"Don't worry, starting Monday I will be the rudest person you've ever met." That was a joke right?

He laughs at my expression. Must've been a joke. We exchange numbers and then I leave.

* * *

It's Monday now. The only time I saw Troy again over the weekend was when he came to pick me and my mom up at the hospital.

"What's up with you today Gabs?" I'm walking to lunch with Taylor and Sharpay.

"Nothing, why do you say that?"

"I don't know, you seem different." Oh great, hanging out with Troy is totally ruining my lifestyle. But guess what? I DON'T CARE!

"Nope, same old Gabs. Just a different view on life." Why am I so giddy?

"Care to share the insight?"

Before I get a chance to answer Sharpay gasps loudly and points at me accusingly. "You are sleeping with someone! Who is it? Is it Tyler? No it's not Tyler even you have better taste than that. Mike! Its Mike isn't it? --" I'm going to stop her before people hear her.

"Sharpay! Keep your voice down! And no, I am not _sleeping _with anyone."

"That's too bad, sex is great." Taylor rolls her eyes and walks off with a sympathetic wave.

"Please spare me the gory details."

"Gabriella, I'm worried about you" I'm fine.

"Why?"

"When are you going to show interest in a guy? Come on! Your young, hot and have an awesome personality to boot! Wait, are you a lesbian?" She looks at me funny. Man, I have got to start telling my friends more about myself. When they jump to conclusions it is kind of scary.

"I am most definitely _not_ a lesbian. And what if I told you I did like a guy?" I like a guy? Who, since when?? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did I just tell Sharpay?

"Oh. My. God! Gabriella! Why didn't you tell me?" Because I didn't until 5 seconds ago! "Who is it!?'

"Nope! No way! I am not going to tell you!" I'm going to taunt her!! Hahaha, who knew how much fun it would be to let my friends into my life?

"Come on Gabriella! Pleeeeeeeassssssssssssseeeeeeee? I'll do anything if you will tell me." I laugh.

"Let's go to lunch."

"Don't think I won't find out! You hear me Gabriella Montez!!!"

I think I was just threatened.

* * *

When I was at home later that evening I was thinking about my conversation with Sharpay. Even though everything sounded so simple during the conversation I can't help but be overly confused now.

I like someone? Who? Okay, so I have a pretty good idea who but I refuse to think it until I know what's going on. I don't like him. I can't. I don't get involved that way with anyone. Its way too soon into my new lifestyle to start worrying about _boys_!

So after thinking long and hard about this confusing topic I came to a conclusion. In honour of my new and improved way of life where I actually let people into my world I decided I would go to the one person most teenage girls go to for boy troubles. My mom.

I hunt down my mom in our house. "Hey mom…"

"Oh hey sweetheart. I didn't see you there." Probably because I just walked in.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything. Come sit down." I do as told. "What do you need?"

"I'm kind of having… boy troubles" And yes, I winced.

A huge smile spread across my moms face. I have to admit it makes me regret my decision. "My 17 year old daughter is finally coming to me for boy troubles! You have no idea how happy that makes me!!"

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry Gabi. Stopping being embarrassing mother …..now." I chuckled. I love my mom. "Now, does this have to do with Troy?"

"What! No! Of course not!" She just stares at me waiting. "Okay, yes! It is."

"I thought so. Now, what's the issue?"

"I kind of think I might, well, I don't know, like him?"

"I don't see the problem."

Loud groan from my mouth. "I don't really know the problem. What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Honey, the boy came with you to the hospital at 1:30am." Good point.

"Okay, I know that."

"That not really what you're worried about though is it." I shake my head. "What you're really worried about is how to let him into your life." I nod sheepishly.

"Look Gabi. You are an amazing girl and very talented, but one thing you have never been able to do is let people into your life! I take full responsibility for that because of what happened between me and your father. But honey you have got to start opening up."

"What if I get hurt?" It's amazing how once you _start_ talking about your problems you just can't seem to stop.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Chances are you will get hurt, and as much as I'd like to save you from this hurt I can't. This is something you have to experience on your own but that doesn't mean I won't be here to help you."

"So are you saying I'm going to get hurt no matter what? There is no way to save myself from this hurt? Then what's the point?"

"When you experience love you will understand that it is most definitely worth it." Oh great. It's one of those I can't tell you because you have to figure it out on your own type situations.

"I get it. I have to take the risk, make mistakes, learn, live and love. And when I do all those things it will all make sense."

"That sounds about right. Well except for the making sense thing. Nothing ever _really_ makes sense."

I chuckled. "Thanks mom." I get up to leave.

"Gabriella?" I turn back around. "I'm glad you came to me. I'll always be here for you."

"I know mom." And I do.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So I was writing this chapter when I realized that like every chapter was purely Gabriella and Troy dialogue so I added some other characters in her for fun. **


	8. Girls' Night

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**AN: Nothing to say this time around…except that I am still amazed with how much I can write with this.**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

Now that I have talked to my mother and figured out that I do _like_ Troy, I have decided that this would be the appropriate time to go to my friends and figure out what I am supposed to do. I think I'm getting pretty good at this asking for help thing.

"Hello?" I decided to call Taylor first; she's not as scary as Sharpay.

"Hey Taylor, its Gabriella"

"Oh Hey Gabs! What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a girls' night with me and Sharpay because I am in dire need of some girl talk."

"Really?" She's sounds surprised. Is that a good thing?

"Yeah…"

"For sure! I say we hit Sharpay's house; it's stock full of all things girly for a girls' night!" Perfect.

"Great, I will call her now"

"Okay, see you later."

Time to call Sharpay…

"Sharpay speaking!" She would answer her phone like that.

"Hey! It's Gabriella"

"Did you finally decide to tell me who you like?" Damn, she hasn't forgotten.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"I'm calling to ask if we can have a girls' night tonight at your house…?"

"OMG! YES! I will call Taylor" It is so easy to make Sharpay happy.

"Don't worry about it, I already did."

"Great! Come over at like 5 and we will have the best girls' night ever!!!"

* * *

I'm scared. I've been to girls' night before but never when it's about me! You can handle this Gabriella.

Walking up the front steps…

Knocking on the door…

"AHH!!! GABRIELLA!! Come inside!" She is way too excited.

"Sharpay calm down. It's just me."

"Yeah. But you like a boy and that _never_ happens."

I walk in and see Taylor sitting down in Sharpay's massive bedroom. She looks annoyed.

"Gabriella, please never make Sharpay act like this again." I laugh.

"Alright Taylor, I will never like another boy again."

"You like a boy!" I look at Sharpay amazed that she didn't tell Taylor. She shrugs. "Forget what I said earlier. Like boys more often! Wait! Who is it?"

"Calm down guys. I _will _tell you. But you have to promise me one thing first. You have to promise me that you will help me, and you won't judge me."

"Gabriella, I had a crush on the chess club president." True.

"And I'm dating Chad." Also true.

"Okay, but just promise okay?"

"Promise"

"Promise" The look sincere enough. Time to reveal all…well all about Troy anyways.

"Okay, I like…" I can't look in their eyes. The floor looks like a nice alternative. "Troy."

"OMG! NO WAY!" Who was the one who decided to give a girl like Sharpay a voice like that?

"I totally said this would happen the first day didn't I?"

"You did. Of course that was before we even met him…"

"Who cares!? Now, what did you need our help with? This is fantastic." Ahhh Taylor. So supportive.

"OMG, you want a makeover don't you?" Where does she get this stuff from?

"Umm…no" Taylor hits Sharpay. She hits a lot of people. "I just don't know what I am supposed to do now"

"Tell him." What? I thought Taylor was the rational one.

"No. Absolutely not"

"Gabs, how else is this supposed to go anywhere?" Wow, Sharpay didn't scream at me.

"I don't know, that's what you guys are supposed to tell me"

"All we can tell you is that you have to let Troy know how you feel. There is no other way." Did they plan to take turns talking?

"Okay, but what if he doesn't like me back?" Now they are comforting me.

"Gabriella, you are an amazing girl and any guy would be crazy not to like you!" Thanks Sharpay.

"And also, how are you ever supposed to find out if he likes you back if you don't ask? Besides, being turned down isn't nearly as bad as you would think." I look at Sharpay for confirmation.

She nods. "It's true."

"Okay. I think I can handle that. Thanks guys." I truly am grateful.

And that's it for conversation about Troy. Thank god.

* * *

So now I'm at school and realized I forgot to ask Sharpay and Taylor one vital question. All I have to do is find one of them before I see Troy. Oh, there's Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Come here."

"What! I have to go find Zeke!" That's new. I just annoyed someone other than Troy. I like it!

"I don't care! Look you know that thing we were talking about your house?"

"You and Troy?"

"Keep your voice down Shar!"

"Sorry!" She whispered.

"Well I forgot to ask…when am I supposed to tell him?" Man this whole crush business makes you sound like an idiot.

Sharpay laughed at me. She actually laughed at me. I give her a death glare.

"Sorry Gabs. Just tell him when ever you feel you can." Real helpful.

"When did you get so insightful?"

"I always have been, just not when it comes to my own problems"

Hmm… that gives me some thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Gabriella." I don't even notice him come in because I am just that deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I have almost got it…

"I GOT IT!" It was probably unnecessary to say that so loud.

"Got what?"

"I totally understand now! It's so easy!"

"Come on Gabi, the suspense is killing me" Wait a second…

"You just called me Gabi…"

"I did…do you not want me to call you that?"

"No, no it's fine. Everyone else calls me Gabs is all. Well except my mom, she uses Gabi."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Whichever is fine." He probably thinks I am even more of a nut now.

"Gabi it is then… now are you going to tell me your big revelation?" Oh right.

"Okay but I don't know if it will make any sense outside of my head."

"Try me."

"mmmkay. So I was thinking about something like all day and now this whole problems and advice thing makes total sense. I realized that everyone is full of insight and advice; everyone is capable of giving good advice when they want to. The only time people can't think clearly enough to give their advice is when it's about their own problems. When someone gets a problem it's like that just takes over their mind and they can't realize that the answers are in their own head! And the reason everyone came to me was because they thought I didn't have problems so my head would be nice and clear to give them the advice they need! I'm crazy aren't I?" It seemed like such a good revelation before…

He chuckles. At me? I can't be sure. "You are not crazy. And that was very interesting."

"Really?" Why does his opinion mean so much to me?

"Really." Okay that look he just gave me brought forward some other thoughts. I like Troy. I'm supposed to tell him this. What am I going to do?

He must have noticed the conflict in my thoughts. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's um nothing."

"Gabriella, don't do this again. I thought you were going to try to not keep secrets."

"This isn't a secret. Sharpay and Taylor know. I told them. My mom even knows. You just can't know, not yet." Did I confuse him? Probably.

"Okay…do you know when I can know?"

"No. Even if I wanted to tell you now I wouldn't. There are too many people around."

"Hmm… how about this: after school we go up to the rooftop and then after I will drive you home?"

"Uhh…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No! I have to tell you. I'm told it's the right thing to do. We will go to the rooftop and you have to force me to tell you! Okay? Promise me that."

"Okay… I promise?" He's clearly confused.

"Good. Oh but I will have to drive myself home I brought my car today." Unfortunately.

"Fair enough." It's a good sign that he looks disappointed right? I'm going to go with yes.

* * *

Okay, I'm sitting on the roof waiting for Troy. I'm very fidgety. Is it normal to be this nervous? Stay sane Gabriella. I hear footsteps. I see Troy. My heart rate is through the roof. Please don't notice! He is sitting next to me. How come simple things that I didn't notice before are now making me insane! He is sitting down next to me for Christ's sake! It's not that big of a deal. It's just Troy.

"Hey." He has such a dreamy voice. Did I just think the word dreamy?

"Hi."

Neither of us know what to say. Well I assume he is just waiting for me since I'm the reason we are here…

Fine! I'll talk.

"So, I have something to tell you."

"Go on…"

"Maybe I should just leave."

"Gabi…" I don't like his disapproving voice.

"What?"

"You are going to tell me."

"How about a compromise? I tell you if you tell me something first" Oh god, I'm actually going to go through with this.

"Deal. What do you want to know?" I don't want to be to straightforward…

"Your opinion."

"On…"

"Me." Maybe this will give me some much needed courage.

"You?" I nod, he exhales sharply. Good thing? Bad thing? Who knows…?

"Me." I repeat again.

"Okay, I think you are great. You are the most intriguing, interesting, amazing girl I've ever met." Okay, that makes me feel better. Way better. A smile spreads across my face. "Is that enough, or do you need more?"

"As much as I would _love_ to hear more – trust me, I would – I do have to tell you this now before I lose my courage."

"Go on…"

"I think…I might…its possible" Good job. "That I might like you" There, it's out there. No taking it back. Oh god, he doesn't feel the same. Of course not. Why would he?

"Oh, really?" He's smiling. Smiling at me! After I told him I like him! Yay!!

"It's okay if you don't like me back; I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"Gabriella, calm down." Oh damn, he noticed my nerves. "I like you too" Did he just-?

"Come again?" Maybe he said 'I _don't_ like you too'.

He chuckled. "I like you too."

**

* * *

**

**AN: It is out in the open! What on earth will happen next? Only I know!!**


	9. Date

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**AN: you guys are pretty lucky to get soooo many updates in just one day! It's cause I'm impatient so I just post 'em as I write 'em! Nine chapters in 3 days... I'd say thats impressive.**

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

Gabriella just told me she likes me and without even thinking I told her I like her too. Wow.

"You don't need to say that just to spare my feelings" What will it take to convince this girl I like her.

I grab her shoulders and shake her lightly. "Gabriella! I like you okay? I really like you! What else would explain way I talk to you so much?"

"You're just incredibly polite." Good god women!

"No, I'm not. Have you even seen me have more than a 3 minute conversation with any other girl? Why are you trying to convince yourself that I don't like you when I'm right her telling you I do?"

"Because there is nothing to like about me…"

"You really don't see yourself clearly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means look in a mirror! What _isn't _there to like about you! You're gorgeous, smart, funny, incredibly nice, care about everyone else and never cease to amaze me!" Did I just say that out loud? By the look on your face I would say that I did and that she's finally convinced.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself." Which makes me wonder…?

"Why do you like me?"

"Hmm… I don't really know." Fair enough. "Kidding! I'm kidding! I like everything about you. You're the only person I've ever been able to talk to, like _really_ talk to. You funny, nice, patient, everything. Didn't I mention before about how perfect you were?" It's true, she did yell at me for being perfect. I laugh at the memory.

Before I can reply she speaks again "Oh, and it probably doesn't hurt that you are incredibly good-looking"

"Thanks." Oh god, what am I supposed to say now?

Saved by the text! Gabriella's phone vibrated.

"Oh shit! It's my mom, she's wondering where I am. I'm never late after school. I gotta go"

And she's gone before I can finish saying "See ya."

* * *

I don't know what to do now. Do I ask her out? Do we continue on as if nothing happened? Should I have kissed her? What does she want? What do I want?

And the answer to these all these questions: I DON'T KNOW!

Maybe I should ask her what she wants. Maybe once I know what she wants I will be able to figure out what I want. Is that the right thing to do?

I guess I could ask Chad for advice…

This is not going to end well.

"Who is it?" Oh great, I caught him in a good mood. Who answers their phone like that?

"Chad, its Troy." I'm going to regret this…

"Oh hey man, what's going on?"

"Nothing really… do you have time to talk?" Man I sound like a girl.

"Is that Troy?" I heard that from the background. Sounds as if Chad's with Taylor; great.

"Yes it's Troy." Chad's talking to her now.

"Oh, give me the phone" Hmm, Taylor wants to talk to me…

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" Where could this be leading?

"Did Gabriella talk to you?"

"Yes…"

"What did she tell you?"

"Uhh…look Taylor it's kind of between me and Gabriella"

"Oh, so she told she likes you right?" How do girls _do_ that?

"Uhhh…"

"Good. And you obviously like her too." Screw it.

"Yes."

"So did you ask her out?"

"Well actually that's why I called Chad"

"Did you listen to that sentence? You called _Chad_ for girl advice? But anyways, you have to ask her out."

"Are you sure that's what she wants?"

"She's a girl. It's what she wants." But Gabriella isn't just _a_ girl.

"Okay… thanks Taylor." I'm still not sure.

"No problem Troy. Hurt her and I'll kill you. I gotta go." She hung up. She needn't worry though; if I hurt her I'll kill myself.

* * *

So today is a new day and I am going to ask Gabriella Montez on a date. Wish me luck…

"Gabriella!" She turns in my direction and smiles.

"Hey Troy."

"So look, I was wondering if maybe you were free tonight?"

"I am" Yes!

"Would you like to do out for dinner or something?"

"With you?" No, with Chad. Yes with me!

"Unless there's someone else you'd prefer?" We are flirting again. I love the fine art of flirting.

"Hmm… you'll do." And just like that I have a date with Gabriella.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven?" Why do dates always start at like seven or eight? I mean I usually eat at like four or five! Now I'm expected to wait until seven? Who made up these rules?

"Seven sounds perfect." No it doesn't; it sounds late. I'll just eat something small beforehand.

"See you then." She smiles and now I'm probably the happiest man on earth!

* * *

Okay, it's 6:30. I gave in and had a sandwich at 5. Oh well, I'm a guy I can eat all night. I'm dressed and ready to go; now all that I'm waiting on is the tick of the clock.

I swear it's been like 10 minutes yet the clock only says 6:32. This could go on for a while. Do you think she will mind if I'm early? Yes Bolton, you don't want to see _too_ eager. Maybe I'll brush my teeth…again.

6:50. Perfect. I'm out of here.

I'm at her house. Deep breathe and knock.

There should be a law against looking the way she does. Maybe I shouldn't drive. I'm definitely intoxicated. I suppose the law only applies to being intoxicated by illegal substances? This just reinforces my earlier statement of how looking like that should be illegal.

"Hey." Her voice is beautiful too.

"Hi, you look great."

"Thanks, you too." I doubt anyone will be looking at me when she's by my side.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sounds nervous. Or maybe annoyed? I don't know.

"Let's go then."

It was nice to fall into regular conversation rather than being all awkward on the drive to the restaurant. I chose a restaurant not too casual but also not too fancy – I hate fancy.

"I don't think I can eat all this. There's just so much _food_" Oh man, don't tell me she's one of those 'I'll just have half of a salad with no dressing' type girls.

I took my eyes off her face to look at the plates for the first time. Man! That is _a lot _of food. I don't think I'll be able to finish it all. Sandwich was a bad idea. "Restaurants do tend to over-feed people"

"I have a confession to make." She doesn't like me. I knew it!

"Okay…"

"I ate earlier. It's just seven is so late and I was starving! I mean how was I supposed to wait seven hours from lunch time before I got another meal! I'm so sorry." I chuckled.

"Gabi, I did the exact same thing! The only reason I said seven for this date is because that seems like the automatic date-time you know?" This time she chuckled.

"So it's decided. All future dinner dates we have will be at a more reasonable time!" Future dinner dates? Good sign.

"Deal. Do you want to eat any of this?" Please say yes, I am still a little hungry.

"Yes! I didn't eat _that_ much before we came."

"Same" We barely finished half of our food before we both got full.

"Finished?" I ask her.

"If I eat anymore it's possible I will burst."

"Alright." I see a passing waitress. "Excuse me. Could we have our bill please?"

"Sure thing. Or would you like to look at a dessert menu?"

"NO!" Me and Gabriella both yell and confuse the waitress.

"Just the bill then."

"Thank you." I turn back to Gabriella.

"Thanks for dinner Troy. I had a great time."

"You don't think this date is over already do you?"

"It isn't?"

"Of course not! You can't possibly think this is all I am capable of?" Give me some more credit than that!

"Honestly I didn't know what to expect."

"That's okay."

I pay the bill and lead Gabriella back to my car to make the second part of our date.

"Where are we going?"

"Just this place I know."

"You just moved here. How could you possibly know of any place?"

"Well, I was mad at my parents for making me move so I refused to help them move in. Immature, I know. Anyways, so I couldn't be around the house as they moved in but I didn't know anyone yet so I kind of went exploring. I came across this sweet little place and spent many hours there while my parents moved us in."

"Why were you mad to move?" It appears it's my turn for secret sharing. Unfortunately for her it isn't too juicy.

"Truth is, I thought life couldn't get any better than at my old place. I mean I had so many friends and everything was just perfect you know? Typical overused, spoiled teenager movie plot."

"Do you still talk to your old friends?"

"Not really… I did at first. But then I met everyone here like you and Chad. I realized that you guys are what friends are supposed to be and that my friends back home were just people. I didn't really like them. They weren't what friends are supposed to be. My friends here are real friends."

"But remember I'm not your friend."

"That's a good thing"

"Why is that a good thing?" She looks offended.

"It's a good thing because I don't date my friends. And because then the girl can't use that line 'I don't want to date you because it will ruin our friendship'. See problem solved…we have no friendship to ruin."

"But what if this doesn't work out." She would think of the negatives.

"I don't see any reason why it won't work out."

"Me neither" Smiles all around. "So, does this mean that we are officially dating?"

"If you want to be." I know I do.

"That is exactly what I want." Good.

"Well in that case I should cancel the rest of my dates lined up for this week."

"That's a joke right?" She had to ask?

"Of course!" We turn the last corner and my 'place' comes into view. "We're here."

I stop the car and look at her to catch every second of her expression.

"Oh Troy…" Ahhh. Just the expression I was looking for.

**

* * *

**

**AN: What's Troy's secret place? How will dating go for them? Will they kiss? What will their friends think? Will Gabriella be able to stay open about her thoughts and feelings? Stay tuned…**


	10. What was I thinking?

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

**AN: Chapter ten! WOOT! Okay, I know you might be confused because I updated like nine chapters over the course of four days and then I just stopped… well, simple answer… school started again! And in our return to school we were faced with some really tragic news to what happened to a fellow classmate over the break and it was just really hard to write, and still is so this chapter might now be the best as I am questioning some things in my own life right now, but it's the best I can do under the circumstances. Fear not fair readers I will not stop updating, it just won't be as often. I might also take a few days break whilst I deal with this really, really hard news. Bear with me please.**

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

"We are here." I tear my eyes off Troy's face for the first time since we got in the car to look at where we are. I notice a small trail leader into the forest. Umm, okay?

"Oh Troy…" How do I say this nicely? "You aren't planning on taking me in there to kill me are you?" I'm actually worried about this.

He laughed. "No, the place is just a little ways up the trail. Less than 5 minutes."

"Okay… but wait. What made you get out of your car and follow a trail when you were driving around?" Seriously, I would have stayed in my car.

"My curiosity often gets the best of me." He never uses slang or normal teenage type language. I think that's one reason I enjoy talking to him so much.

"Well, now _I'm_ curious. Let's go." I get out of the car and he meets me at the head of the trail where he takes me hand and we start walking. Yes, walking whilst holding hands!!! We walk in silence for a few minutes and it's very comfortable.

"You know, normally forests scare me more than anything? I mean how are you supposed to know what's in the trees? Something or someone could be watching your every move. It's frightening."

"You don't look frightened."

"I'm not. Not with you."

"Good." He pushes some branches out of the way and reveals his place.

It's a gorgeous meadow with flowers and just gorgeous everything! I've been in meadows before but this one is just breathtaking!

"Troy! It's gorgeous!"

"I know. Now, there isn't really anywhere to sit but the meadow floor is rather comfortable if you don't mind getting your clothes a little grassy."

"Oh the horror!" I say in mock terror.

"Come on. Let's go sit." He guides me to the centre of the meadow where he sits down on the grass. I soon follow.

We talked for a bit about nothing of importance before I lied back in the grass. He soon followed and took hold of my hand once again. Ahhh, this is the life.

* * *

Where am I? I gasp and sit up looking for some clue. I turn to my left and notice Troy sleeping peacefully in the grass. Memories flood back. The meadow. Me and Troy fell asleep in the meadow. Phone, I need my phone. My mom is probably freaking out.

And my pockets are empty. I left my phone in his car. Time to wake up Troy.

"Troy. Troy come on, wake up." I shake him lightly before he groans and rolls over. I get right up to his ear and whisper. "Troy, it's Gabriella" His eyes open slowly.

"Morning Gabriella." I smile at the sound of that.

"Morning Troy. Look we have to leave." He sits up.

"Why? I'm having such a nice time."

"So am I but we fell asleep in the middle of no-where. We are lucky to be alive! And my mom is probably just flipping out. Your parents too no doubt. I can't believe this!" I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Chill Gabi. Come on, let's get you home." No harm done apparently. Good.

Once we reach the car I check my phone.

15 missed calls

35 text messages

Most of which are from my mother but it appears she dragged Taylor and Sharpay into it as well. Sharpay's texts all say "Gabriella, if you were planning on spending the night him you should have gotten me to cover" Just in less words and using IM slang.

"Oh God. Did you parents call you a million times too?" He pulls out his phone.

"Actually no. My parents go to bed ridiculously early so probably haven't noticed I didn't come home yet. It is only 5am." Strange. My mom probably didn't go to bed.

"Really? Well I gotta call my mom back. I'll just be a second." He signalled for me to go ahead.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" She obviously checked the caller ID first.

"Yes mom it's me."

"Thank goodness your okay. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I won't mom. I'm sorry."

"WHERE ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?" Okay, now that she knows I'm alright she's pissed.

"I'm sorry mom. I went to Kelsi's and forgot my phone in my jacket and didn't realize you were calling." Kelsi was the one friend my mom never gets involved. She thinks she's too sweet to want to bother her.

"If you do this one more time I swear I will never let you leave this house again! Got it?"

"Yes mom. I'm on my way home. Get some sleep."

She yawned loudly into the receiver. "Alright, wake me when you get in so I know your home."

"Will do." I sigh after I hang up. "Thank god that's over. Let's go."

"I'm sorry we fell asleep. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know, I don't blame you. I blame the food from that restaurant."

He laughed "Me too. They really shouldn't feed people _that_ much!"

We drove in silence most of the way, it was comfortable. I probably could've fallen asleep again.

* * *

Apparently I did. "Gabriella, wake up. You're home." Oh, oops.

"Did I fall asleep again?" I don't think I have ever slept so much in my entire life.

"You did."

"I'm sorry Troy; you must think I'm pretty boring." I know I would.

He chuckled. "You'd think I would considering you spent most of our date sleeping, but nope. I still find you one of the most intriguing people I've ever met."

"Thanks…I think. I find you pretty intriguing also." Is intriguing a compliment? His smile makes me answer yes.

"Besides, I find your snoring incredibly cute." Oh god.

"I do _not _snore!" I hope.

"I'm kidding Gabriella." Oh.

"I knew that."

"Well Miss Montez, don't you think its time you go inside?" Is he trying to get ride of me?

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, but your mom has been looking out the curtains for some time now." I check. It's true.

I laugh a little. "Yup, that's my mom. I'd better get going. Thanks for a great time."

"I'll call you later." And with that I get out of the car. He doesn't try to kiss me or nothing! I thought people always kissed on a first date? Am I missing something here? Maybe I did snore! Oh god, maybe I drooled! Stop it Gabriella! You are being ridiculous! Maybe he just had morning breathe and didn't want to risk it. Yeah, morning breath, I'll go with that.

* * *

"Gabriella! I thought you said you were at Kelsi's!" It sounds as if I've entered the house. Oh joy.

"I was." Not.

"That surely wasn't Kelsi giving you a ride home. That was Troy!" Shit, she noticed.

"I know mom. Kelsi didn't have a car so I called Troy to pick me up." That sounds fair enough right?

"You woke Troy up at 5am to give you a ride? Are you crazy?" I'm still trying to figure that one out.

"No mom, I'm not crazy." At least I don't think I am. "We were with Troy and some other people last night and Troy knew I needed a ride early this morning and said he would do it. I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted."

"Gabriella…are you lying to me?" Wow, this is the first time anyone has ever questioned one of my lies. Well…besides Troy.

"Mom, have I ever lied to you?" Yes, more than you know.

"Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

I run up to my room. I need girl advice. Sharpay or Taylor? Sharpay will be overly dramatic asking for every little detail whereas Taylor would probably be more reasonable and actually listen to my problem. Taylor it is then.

I'm about to dial when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella!! Thank god you are finally home!" Apparently the fates chose Sharpay instead.

"Sharpay, what are you even doing up at 5:30?"

"Waiting for you to come home! Well actually I got hungry and thought I would check your phone again but whatever." I could picture her hand motions in my head.

"Do you actually need something?"

"What on earth were you doing last night? Why didn't you call me? And what happened on your date?" Sharpay is one of those people that asks all her questions at the beginning rather than asking one at a time.

"Last night I went on a date, I didn't call you because I was on a date and what happened on that date is none of your perky little business." I'm just teasing her.

"Don't give me that shit Gabriella."

"Fine! It was amazing."

"Uhh, details please?" She's impatient.

"We went out for dinner, then he took me to his 'secret spot' where he goes to think and stuff. "

"Wait, secret spot? Is he gay?" Maybe that's why he didn't kiss me.

"No he's not gay. It's like in those movies where the boy would lead the girl to some beautiful spot the he would only ever share with her. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?" I know I don't.

"No. But I don't care. What else happened?"

"Well once we got there we were sitting down and talking. After a while we fell asleep. Simple as that."

"Simple as that? Nothing happened? You just _talked_? That is the most boring date ever." I thought it was pretty nice.

"You know, Sharpay, some people actually _like_ just talking."

"I know. I _love _talking. I could do it for hours." She probably could. And I bet that after many hours she would still have as much enthusiasm as she started with.

"Then I don't understand how you think that's the most boring date ever."

"When I'm with a boy I would not want to spend all night talking! That's crazy talk."

"Then what do you spend time doing?" I should not have asked that, I know it's going to be dirty.

"What are you, in grade 4? Let's be mature here" I am not going to push the point.

"Sharpay? I have a question"

"I'm waiting." Of course you are.

"Is it normal for a guy not to kiss a girl on the first date?"

"I guess so. If it's a guy who actually spent the night just _talking_ with a girl then, yeah. It's probably totally normal. Why? Oh god! He didn't kiss you! What a stupid boy!"

"Calm down. I'm sure he was just tired. It's not a big deal considering we are officially dating"

And cue the high pitched squeal. "OFFICIALLY DATING! OH MY GOD!! HE ASKED YOU OUT! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE DATING TROY BOLTON! OMG OMG OMG OMG!!"

"Calm down Shar. It's just a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but you're Gabriella." When was I someone else?

"I know, and?"

"And you don't date. This is huge! Like maajjjoorr!! It would be like if I suddenly started wearing all black, it just doesn't happen!" Oh, so I'm a freak. Good to know.

"Thanks…I think" Honestly I just didn't know what to say to that. I mean she's right, I _don't _date. What do I think I'm doing?

"Don't worry Gabs. This is definitely a good thing!"

"Okay, I gotta go." I have some serious thinking to do.

I've never had a boyfriend. I've never _really_ kissed someone. I've never opened up. I've never let someone into my life. I've never done any of the things I find myself doing lately. Why now? Why this boy? Nothing makes sense. I have boyfriend – that's not right. Just like Shar said; I don't date. What makes me think I can just start dating? I have no idea what I'm doing. Troy's probably had a million girlfriends and I'm just another one to add to the shelf. He probably doesn't even really care.

What am I going to do?

**

* * *

**

**AN: And just like that old Gabriella is back. What will happen? Will she close back up and stop talking to Troy? Will she realize she's being ridiculous and continue her relationship? I know. But you don't. HAHAHA! Review? Thanks.**


	11. And it Starts

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**AN: I am so sorry it has taken me sooo long to get this up. There are many reasons which are basically, I got really sick and missed a week of school, I had to catch up with my schoolwork and then I also started a new job and am very sports busy as well. I am still very sick whereas if I stand for too long I get dizzy and light-headed but oh well. I'm not going to use that as an excuse for a bad chapter, but well, I told felt like telling you because no one else wants to hear it. Sorry! Anyways…let's see what happens.**

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

I got home from my date at around 6am and my parents hadn't awoken so I got off the hook! The date was amazing and perfect and everything just went right. Well besides the whole falling asleep in the middle of the woods thing. But hey! We're still alive, and don't appear to have been raped. Alls well that ends well.

I think I'm going to take a nap. My back hurts from sleeping on the ground.

RING RING. Yes, that would be my cell phone ringing and waking me up from my very nice nap at 10:30 in the morning! Doesn't anyone have any respect? Well, I suppose they don't know I was out all night but still. They should know!

"WHAT!?" Okay, that was a little rude to answer the phone with…

"Troy?" Oh great, Chad. I didn't think he even woke up before noon.

"Chad? What do you want?"

"I was wondering how the date with Gabriella went?" Really? Do guys usually call and talk about their dates? I thought that was a girl thing.

"It was good." That's all he's getting.

"Good? Well what happened. Are you two dating now? Did you kiss her? I need details!" He sounds so much like a girl.

"Details? Since when did you become a girl?"

"Dude, you don't want to know. I will tell you later but right now just give me the details please." I'm very confused.

"Uhh. We are dating. And no, we didn't kiss. We fell asleep in… my, uh…car. So I drove her home this morning."

"You fell asleep? For real? Was the date that boring?" BORING! How dare he call my date with Gabriella boring!

"No it was not boring. It was awesome. We were just tired. Now, I would very much like to get back to my nap that you interrupted!" Truthfully I just want to stop talking to him.

"Okay, whatever. Later." And he hung up. Possibly one of the weirdest conversations I've had.

I'm about to go downstairs when my phone rings again. My god, when did I get so popular?

"Hello?"

"Troy. I need to talk to you." Taylor? Man oh man.

"Uhh, okay."

"Chad just told me about your date with Gabriella and said that you _didn't _kiss her." Chad? Huh. Oh wait, I get it now.

"Taylor, why did you make Chad call me and get details from my date?"

"Because I wanted to know and Gabs isn't answering her cell. But that's beside the point. Why didn't you kiss her?"

"I don't really know. I just didn't" I really hadn't thought about it. I mean I definitely have thought about kissing Gabriella, but I just didn't think I should this morning. The time wasn't right.

"She probably thinks you don't like her." What!

"She couldn't possibly think that." There's no way.

"Gabriella is a female. Of course she thinks you don't like her. A girl needs constant reminders and a kiss is the perfect way to do so without making her feel like you are just saying stuff to make her feel better!" I didn't really understand much of that.

"Taylor, it's been nice talking to you but I gotta run." And I hung up. I never really seem to enjoy my phone calls with Taylor.

Now she's got me all paranoid. I need to make sure Gabriella doesn't think I had a bad time on our date. I'll call her.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?" I know it is. I could never mistake her voice.

"Troy? Is that you?" She sounds… hopeful? Confused? I can't be sure.

"Sure is. What are you up too?" How am I going to turn this into a conversation that shows her how much I like her? Wow, what a confusing question.

"Nothing too fantastic. What are you up to?"

"Just thinking."

"About anything interesting?" Yes.

"I think so. It's about something Taylor said actually."

"Taylor? When did you talk to her?"

"She made Chad call and grill me for details and then she didn't like something she heard so she called me herself."

"Details on what?"

"Our date." She chuckled lightly.

"Man, we have strange friends." Very true. "But wait, you said Taylor didn't like something she heard? I thought the date was perfect."

"Me too. But Taylor pretty much yelled at me for 5 minutes about one tiny little detail." Oh come on! Just tell her.

"Really? Do I get to know what this detail is?"

"You know what, I just thought of a better idea. Can I come over right now?" Normally I don't invite myself places but I just got a brilliant idea.

"Uhh, sure." She's confused; that's alright.

I hang up and am out the door.

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

Troy's coming over. What for? What detail about our perfect date could Taylor be mad about? Wouldn't things be so much easier if there weren't so many questions?

Knock, knock. He's here.

I open the door and Troy is standing there with a big grin on his face. Just seeing him smile like that makes me smile in return.

"Hey." I greet. And then out of nowhere before he even responded I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his lips crash down on mine.

The first kiss, perfect, flawless, amazing, unreal. The type of kiss where you can't think, breathe, move, rationalize, or do anything. The type of kiss where nothing else matters but the feeling of the other person's lips on yours.

It takes me a minute but soon enough my rational mind takes control again. I slowly pull back. Troy is still smiling. How am I going to do this without hurting him?

"Troy. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for? That was amazing." It truly was.

"I…I can't" His face falls and my heart breaks.

"What?...Why not? I thought this is what you wanted" I want this more than anything.

"It is."

"Then I don't see the problem." Stubborn Troy is back.

"You wouldn't understand."

"So explain it to me." I am _so_ not in the mood for stubbornness.

"Fine! You want to know why? It's because I'm scared! Terrified! I have _never_ liked someone this way before! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" So I kind of yelled this at him. Sue me.

"And you think I do? Honestly, I have never even come close to liking _anyone_ like this before. I'm scared too! I don't know what's going on. I don't know why I think the things I think or feel the things I feel. All I know is everything is telling me I am supposed to be here right now with you. And you can't honestly tell me that you don't feel the same." He's right, I can't.

"I can't. But I still can't do this."

"Give me one good reason why not?"

"Because. Since you moved here you are the only person I have really been able to talk to. And if you are my boyfriend then I can't go to you with problems." That was a really bad reason. Troy noticed. He gave me a funny look… and then he kissed me again.

Oh what the hell. And I get lost in the kiss. All worries and doubts are gone.

**

* * *

**

**Troy Bolton**

Man, that was quite the kiss, er, kisses. Soon oxygen becomes a necessity and we both reluctantly pull back.

This time she is smiling. That's the way it is supposed to be.

"You okay now?" Please say yes!

"Yes. Apparently your kissing skills have magical powers." I laugh out loud and she follows. "So, is this the detail Taylor yelled at you for?"

"Yeah. She flipped out saying you probably thought I didn't like you and that I didn't have fun. I don't really know what she was saying. None the less I decided I'd come here and show you just how much I like you."

She smiled. "I'm glad you did because it would have been slightly awkward trying to have that last conversation at school."

**

* * *

**

**Gabriella Montez**

Life sucks. It's complicated, confusing, mean and just plain stupid. People always say this when something bad happens to them. But what about all the good stuff? Does anyone ever factor in all the good stuff that happens to them? Because 90% of the time all the good stuff will totally overrule all the bad stuff. Unfortunately I am one of the 10% where the good doesn't overrule the bad.

You'd think that I would be preaching for the good in life considering all that has happened with Troy lately. But nope. Hear I am being on the pessimistic 'Life Sucks' type people. There is a reason.

After Troy left because he had to go to basketball practice, is when everything went downhill and ended up with me here rethinking everything that happened with tears rolling down my face and my knees clutched to my chest. One might confuse this with the state of heartbreak. But it is not. Not for me anyways. Nope, this is the state of devastation, grief and mourning. The memories are creeping back now and I'm going to relive what happened from start to finish.

_After Troy leaves I am in the state of pure bliss. Nothing can bring me down right now. Nothing. Everything is perfect. I'm on top of the world. I could go on… but the phone rings._

"_Hello?"_

"_May I please speak to Gabriella Montez?" Hmmm, not a voice I recognize._

"_Speaking."_

"_Oh. Hello. My name is Dr. Andrea Browne from Albuquerque General." Why is a doctor calling me?_

"_Okay…" What does she expect me to say?_

"_Yes, well I was just calling to ask if it would be possible for you to come to the hospital right now." What?_

"_May I ask why?"_

"_I would really rather you just came here first and then everything will be cleared up." _

"_Okay… which ward?" _

"_I will meet you in the cancer ward." Cancer ward? Mom!_

"_Does this have to do with my mom?! Is she okay? Tell me!!" _

"_Yes, this does have to do with your mother. She is here right now but she is fine. Please just come here and I will explain everything." Oh my god. I hang up without saying goodbye and I leave as fast as I can. _

_I get to the hospital in record time surprised that I didn't get in a car accident. I practically run to the cancer ward where I see a young female doctor standing there probably waiting for me. _

"_Gabriella Montez?" Yup, I was right. She was waiting for me._

"_Yes. Dr. Browne?" I'm surprised I remembered her name._

"_Yes. Please follow me." I do as told. She leads us to a small office. I don't want to be in an office! I want to see my mom!!!_

"_Doctor, please tell me what's going on. Can I please see my mother?" _

"_I will take you to see her as soon as possible." I was thinking now would be ideal._

"_Fine, then please start talking to me."_

"_Very well. This afternoon your mother was admitted via ambulance. She was at the grocery store when she suddenly collapsed so the paramedics were called. This isn't the first time this has happened to your mother I understand?" _

_I nod to confirm._

"_Well, this time we decided we would take an MRI to check on the tumour. As you know, her chemo has just been completed. Now, normally at the end of chemo session the tumour has at least shrunk in size. This, however, is not the case with your mother. Her tumour has grown. Your mother refused a mastectomy when she was first diagnosed and her decision there has not changed. None the less, at the beginning it looked as if a mastectomy would not be necessary as we thought the chemo would work, so we did not push the mastectomy. Now that the chemo has not worked the cancer has progressed into the later stages a mastectomy would do little to no good." What does this mean? What's going to happen?_

"_What is going to happen to her now? What are the options?"_

"_Well, your mother could do a round of radiation but you should know that the percentage chance of that doing much is low."_

"_What does that mean? Are we supposed to just sit around and wait for her to die? How can you ask someone to do that! You're a doctor there must be another option! Give me another option!"_

"_Why don't I take you to see your mother now?"_

"_Fine. But I still need another option."_

_She walks me to a room where I see my mom sleeping. She's hooked up to all kinds of tubes and wires. They took off her wig so she is lying there bald and broken. She looks so weak and fragile. This isn't my mother. My mom is a strong and amazing woman. She isn't supposed to look like this._

_I rush to her side and take her hand. "Mom?" Her eyes open slowly. She looks so drained._

"_Gabriella? Is that you?"_

"_Yes mom, I'm right here."_

"_I'm so sorry sweetie."_

"_Sorry? Mom don't be ridiculous. This isn't your fault."_

"_I know. But I'm still sorry." _

"_Mom…"_

"_Did they tell you about the tumour?" _

"_Yes..."_

"_And about my options?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Good. Well I guess I should let you know that I've decided." _

"_Decided? Decided what?"_

"_To stop treatment."_

"_What! Mom! Are you crazy?"_

"_Maybe, but it doesn't matter. The radiation wouldn't do much anyways. I would just be suffering for nothing. It's not worth it sweetie."_

_And now I can't even respond. I just let the tears roll down my face as my mom strokes my face before falling asleep._

And that brings me here – still crying and still trying to cope. My phone rings. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I ignore it. It just keeps ringing. I keep ignoring it.

Soon the ringing becomes ridiculous.

"What?" My voice comes out broken, sad, and not right.

"Gabi? Is that you?" Damn it. It's Troy. I try to make my voice sound normal again.

"Yes." I failed miserably.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No…well yes. But it's nothing. Well actually it's everything. It's just well… I don't know." I couldn't decide whether to tell him or not. I don't want to spring something so heavy on him so early into our relationship.

"Gabi…I'm coming over."

"No Troy. It's late, and I'm fine. Really." Not really.

"Bullshit. I will be there in 5 minutes." And he hangs up before I can protest.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So, I managed to finish this chapter. As you can see some drama is coming up, er well, it's already started. But whatever. It gets good. I think. We will see. I'm not very sure right now. I've lost my inspiration for this story but I'm trying. **

**Review please? :) **


	12. It Will Be Okay

**Closed Book**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**AN: Okay, okay, okay… I know it has been like a long time since I updated and for that I am truly sorry. As previously mentioned I have lost my inspiration for this story unfortunately. There is a story behind that but I am not about to get into it. I also am about as stressed as I could possibly be at the time and don't know how I'm going to be able to balance everything. I didn't want to leave this story unfinished so I thought I might as well sit down to a new chapter and find out where it leads me.**

**Gabriella Montez**

Oh great. Now Troy is coming over. What am I going to do? I don't have much time to think about this so I guess I will just have to do what I know best. Lie and put on a charade. Composure. It is all about the composure.

A few deep breathes, a splash of cold water and a quick hair and makeup fix and I am good to go.

As if on cue Troy knocks on the door.

"Hello Troy." I smile.

"Gabi? Wait a second. You were just crying on the phone…?" He's confused.

"I told you I was fine. You really didn't have to come all this way. But since you're here, won't you come in?" I hold the door open some more to let him in.

"But… well, okay." He's still confused.

Once inside he seems to become slightly less confused. "So, where's your mom?"

Oh shit. Out of all the questions he could have asked, he had to ask _that _one! I feel the tears prick the back of my eyes as my throat tightens. I know I am unable to speak without the tears spilling and my voice become a sob, so in response I shrug as casually as I can manage.

"Is she home?" Why does he care where my mother is! STOP!

I shake my head, still unable to speak.

"Why aren't you talking?" Because my mother is dying and you keep talking about her!

I shrug again. This is getting difficult.

He leans closer with a curious expression on. He looks deeply into my eyes. Damn, I forgot he was an eye reader. This is not going to end well.

"Gabriella. You are keeping something from. Something is eating you up inside." His tone is accusatory and I don't like it.

I take some mental deep breathes in hopes of controlling my emotions.

"It's been a rough day." I think that sounded normal enough.

"Why, tell me what happened?" Of course he wants to know.

I wave my hand as if it was nothing important. "Don't worry about it. What about you? How was your day?" Please accept the change of subject.

"Oh no you don't. You are not changing the subject." He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. My heart accelerates to incredible speeds.

"Umm… what were talking about again?" No really, I actually forget. The second his hands made contact with my waist my whole mind went blank.

He chuckles. "You. We were talking about you and your day." Oh, that.

"You know, it really is just nothing. I was overreacting."

He pushes me back slightly. I disapprove of this action. He then takes my hand and guides me to the couch where I obediently sit down. He sits next to me but then turns his body so he is facing me. I follow suit. He takes my hands in his and I want more than anything just to kiss him for the rest of my live and forget about everything.

"Gabriella." He says in a serious tone as he stares straight into my eyes. "When are you going to realize that you can tell me anything?"

"Oh, I already know that."

"Then why aren't you telling me."

"It's not so much of I don't think I can tell as I don't want to tell you." Did that make sense?

"Why don't you want to tell me?" He seems to have understood.

"Because of many reasons."

"Which are…?"

"Ummm… okay. One of them is that everything we talk about is always me, me, me and I don't really want to talk about me anymore although I am doing just that. Another one is that we just started a relationship and I don't want to ruin it so early." I can't look in his eyes anymore. He can get anything out of me.

"Ruin it? How would this ruin it?"

"It just will because pretty soon you are going to see that my emotional baggage is just way too much to handle and you are going to go running to someone much easier to handle. And don't you say that won't happen because no one can tell the future."

"You're right." Wait. He wasn't supposed to say that.

I look into his eyes searching for a reason why he would say such a thing.

"Why would you say that? You want this relationship to fail?"

"What? Gabriella, you just said you were expecting me to leave you and now you are accusing _me _of wanting this relationship to fail? Where is the logic in that?"

"Relationships aren't logical. But that's not the point. You said I was right. You were supposed to tell me how wrong I am and somehow convince me to see it your way!" How did we end up in an argument?

"I didn't mean you were right about me leaving you! I meant that you were right in the fact that we can't tell the future."

"Well you could've made that a little bit clearer!"

"Sorry." He shakes his head to regain his original train of thought. "Now, as I was saying before that little tiff."

"Wait. Tiff? You just said tiff!" I start laughing hysterically. He looks at me like I am crazy which just makes me fall back on the couch, stare at the ceiling and laugh harder.

I laugh so hard that I tears start to form. Once released there is no taking them back and now my hysterics become sobs. All the work for nothing…

"Gabi? Are you crying?" He realized the change is emotion.

I sit up to look at him and slowly nod.

He shifts so that he can wrap his arms around me and smooths down my hair. Without him asking I launch into the story of what happened at the hospital.

"So that's what has gotten me so messed up…"

"Thanks for telling me." For some unkown reason I take a drastic turn in emotion and get really angry.

"Are you happy now? You got me to open up once again! Congratulations Troy!" Why am I being so hasty? Who knows…?

"What? Do you seriously think I like that you have to go through a bunch of shit? Do you think it is easy for me to watch you fall apart in front of my eyes?"

"Yes! Isn't that why you stick around? Because I have so much damn drama in my life that I entertain you and then you can go to bed at night feeling superior because you managed to get me to open up! You must feel _sooo_ good about yourself!"

"That's not true. We've been over this. I've told you why I like you! How do you expect this relationship to work if you don't even think I like you! How many times am I going to have to remind you?" I feel another mood swing coming on…

"I'm sorry. I want to believe you actually like me. Really I do, but it just seems so unfathomable and unrealistic. No one has ever actually liked me like this. Everything was so good this morning. When you kissed me I felt on top of the world. No one could get me down, I was superior. But then I end up at the hospital being told that my mother is going to die. It's like someone doesn't want me to be happy so every time I feel one moment of happiness they take it all away and make things so much worse. I don't think you could possibly like me because I am not meant to be happy and if you actually liked me then I would be happy and that is simply not allowed."

Troy reaches up and strokes my cheek.

"You are allowed to be happy. And you will be. I can't tell you that your mom is going to be okay because I don't know if she is. But I can tell you that you are going to get through this. I can tell you that you are an amazing girl and will without a doubt be okay in the end. I can also tell you that I _do _like you. I like you more than should be allowed."

We chuckled together. Then we get serious again.

"But why? Why does my mom have to die! I mean, she's my mom! Moms aren't supposed to die. Moms are supposed to watch their children grow up. What am I going to do when my mom isn't here anymore? How am I going to cope then? I already don't have a father and now my mother will be gone too? Things aren't supposed to happen like this! It's not fair!" I break down and cry some more. I honestly don't know how much more my tear ducts will be able to handle.

"I agree completely. It is nowhere near fair. Things like this should not happen to such a great girl like you. But this is happening. And you will get through this because I will be right by your side the entire time. I will be here and I will help you in any way possible. Everything is okay in the end and if it's not okay then it's not the end."

We stare into each other's eyes for a minute while I comprehend the words he said. After everything has sunk in I lean forward and kiss him. I kiss him with all I can, given the circumstances.

"Thank you Troy. You are the most amazing thing in my life." I stand up and he looks at me oddly. "I have to be with my mother right now."

He nods and stands up as well. We hold hands as he walks me to my car. Once at the vehicle he places a soft kiss on my lips before turning and going to his own car. He understands and right now that is all I can ask for.

**Troy Bolton**

As I am driving home I am slowly going everything that happened this morning, from my kiss with Gabriella to my afternoon with her. How can things go from being so good one minute to so bad the next? Why does Gabriella have to lose both parents when so many other people still have two? Why does Gabriella have to deal with so much shit when some people's biggest problem ever faced is when they _almost_ had to get stitches? Where is the fairness?

Life isn't fair. People hear this all through their life but not many people actually experience just how unfair life actually is.

I go to sleep still thinking many similar thoughts.

RING, RING.

I wake up to the shrill sound of my cell phone ringing. Before answering it I look at the clock – 3:46 am. Who could be calling this early? I check the caller I.D and no longer care that I was woken up.

"Gabriella?"

"I'm so sorry Troy. I didn't mean to wake you." She's crying.

"No, no Gabi. Don't ever worry about waking me. What's wrong?" I have a suspicion but I am praying I am wrong.

A new round of hysteric sobs escape from her throat. How much has she cried today?

"Never mind. Just tell me where you are."

"…T-tt-hhe hos- h-hh-" I understand enough what she is trying to say.

"The hospital? I will be there in 5 minutes."

Amazingly I actually managed to get to the hospital in less than 5 minutes. Although I wasn't sure, I had a feeling I would find her in the oncology ward. I get there as soon as I can and look around frantically.

There, in a chair in the waiting room is Gabriella. She has her legs up on the chair with her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her head is pushed against her knees as her back moves up and down indicating silent sobs.

I go over and crouch down to her level and smooth my hand gently over her hair. Her head lifts a very slight amount. As soon as she sees it's me, her arms release her legs and she wraps her arms around me. She falls so she is kneeling on the ground and buries her face in my shoulder. Her silent sobs become louder and more pronounced.

I help her off the ground and lead her over one of those wooden, couch/bench things and sit down still holding her. I can feel her calming down.

"She's gone Troy…"

"I know…" And I did, I knew the second I saw her picture flash across my phone's screen.

"What am I supposed to do now? I won't have anywhere to live. I won't be eighteen for another year!"

"This is nothing you have to worry about right now."

"I know. I'm just glad I got to spend time with her tonight." Me too.

"She was great Gabi. And she really loved you."

**Gabriella Montez**

I sit in the hospital waiting room trying to comprehend the fact that my mother will never be with me again. That my mother will never smile at me again. That my mother will never talk again. Nothing will be the same.

But I sit here with Troy comforting me and I know I am going to get past this. I know I'm going to be okay. I know things are going to get better.

I remember my last conversation with my mom. We stayed up all night talking, not knowing how long she really had left. At first it was hard and awkward but eventually I realized that it was just my mother! So we talked about anything and everything. Troy was a common subject as well.

"_I am really glad you have found someone like Troy."_

_I blush deeply red. "Thanks mom. I'm glad too."_

"_You can't even see how he has changed you. I know you two have only been dating for one day but he changed you the very day he came to that school. You've opened up and became the girl I always knew you were."_

"_Mom…" I really don't know what to say to that._

"_Don't get me wrong. You have always been a great person. But now…now you are just a truly remarkable girl. You help everyone with anything. You are friends with everyone and people really look up to you. I couldn't be any more proud of you then I am today. My little girl is all grown up."_

"_No I'm not…" I still need my mother._

"_Yes you are. And I love you sooo much."_

"_I love you too. You look exhausted."_

"_I am, I should probably get some sleep." I don't want to spend one more second away from my mom but I know she needs her rest._

"_I'll let you get some sleep then." I kiss her cheek and head for the door reluctantly._

"_Gabriella?" I turn back to her thankful that my inevitable tears have not started to fall yet._

"_Yes mom."_

"_Promise me one thing…" _

"_Anything"_

"_Promise me that you will never close up the way you did all those years ago. Promise me you will keep you heart open and be the girl you've become."_

_The tears started. "I promise."_

"_Goodnight…."_

"_Goodnight."_

She awoke a couple hours later and I got to talk to her some more but now I will never have another conversation with her again.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." It came so naturally for both of us. We loved each other the very first time we talked. I truly believe Troy was brought to me to help me become all I can be.

I will keep my promise. I will love Troy forever and I will never again let myself be a closed book.

_The End_

**AN: Well here is the end. I know all the bad parts of this story. I know it didn't turn out how I originally planned and I know it wasn't nearly as good as it could've been but I just don't have the motivation or time to write more or adjust this story to make it better. Thanks to all those who read this story. And I truly am sorry it didn't turn out better. **


End file.
